The Double Edged Romance
by sweetblonde17
Summary: An arranged marriage between two elves causes conflict for both. They will need to learn to live together and put aside their differences. LegolasOC
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Legolas' Sweetheart

Chapter 1

Lindariel POV

"Please, milady" said Lindariel (Leen-dar-ee-ell). "Must I entertain our guests as well?"

"Yes you must" said Galadriel. "This family as traveled a long way to meet you. They will be offended if you aren't there."

"I'm sorry milady for asking such a foolish question its just, well..."

"I understand." Galadriel said sweetly. She bent down and looked at the young elleth before her. _"Avo'osto."_ (Fear not.)

Lindariel nodded and said, _"Hain __ú-'rogon."_ (I do not fear them.) Galadriel turned away knowing the uncertainty in her voice and started walking to the entrance of Lothlorien with her golden hair trailing behind her.

I wonder if I'll ever look that radiant when I become queen? Galadriel was her aunt and about two months ago her mother died. Gracious was Galadriel to bring her into her home and even make her heir to her thrown!

"Are you coming?" asked Galadriel.

"Of course milady." Not quite sure of what was going on followed.'

Legolas POV

"Mother," whined Legolas.

"What." Said the Queen, highly distraught from her son's whining.

"Why do I have to go this elleth's welcoming?"

"Because we were invited, your father and I, and so were you."

Legolas turned away. Why was he invited and not his older brother Suiadan (Soo-ee-ah-dahn)? He looked at the entrance of Lothlorien. The intricate carving on it was beautiful white leaves that were entwined together to make the gate.

He looked at his father, King Thranduil and his mother Queen Estelwen(Ehs-tell-wehn). For being thousands of years old, they still looked young. The only thing that showed their age was the look in there eyes.

Legolas turned his head and saw the gates opening. Out came Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, but curiously, he saw an elleth appeared that she was around his age. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress. She looked nervous.

Who was this? He thought. Then he realized why he was here. They're going to set up a marriage for me. Now, he was angry he always thought considering he wasn't taking the thrown he was able to do what ever he wanted. But now that he thought of this idea it made perfect sense. If he married her there would be peace between Mirkwood and Lothlorien forever. Another thing is that he would be Lord of Lorthlorien and his parents would have raised two rulers. This made him sick just thinking about it.

She didn't even glance at him but looked at Galadriel the whole time. She was pretty, yes. But she was looked nervous and an elf should never look what he or she is thinking. Her posture was crooked. Her face looked bony and her hair was stringing and not flowing. Women in Mirkwood would make a far better wife than she would ever be for him. Who ever she was he didn't care and that was final.

Lindariel POV

"Welcome to Lothlorien." Said Galadriel.

"Were so glad be here." Said Estelwen. "This place," she said in aw, "its so beautiful. Just how I remembered it."

"Thank you. I would like you to meet my niece, Lindariel Elarinya (Ell-are-in-ya) Whitefeather."

Lindariel stepped out of her place.

"Its an honor to meet you King Thranduil, Queen Estelwen." Then she bowed and stood up.

"What a delightful child." Said King Thranduil. "Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel you remember Legolas, our son?"

"Of course." Said Celeborn. "My, you've grown."

"Thank you" Said Legolas

"Lindariel, I would like you to meet my son, Legolas." Said Estelwen sweetly.

Lindariel walked over and did a sweeping bow. "Its a pleasure to meet you Legolas."

"And you." Said Legolas.

"Well" said Celeborn "now that were all acquainted how about we show you to your rooms, you must be awfully tired."

"Yes you are correct please show us." Said King Thranduil in his low voice.

They all left leaving Lindariel where she stood. This Legolas I do not like. She thought. She knew to what was going on it was written all over their faces. They wanted Legolas and her to fall in love and wed, probably in about ten years or so. Well that wasn't going to happen. What she wanted was to fall in love with somebody in Lothlorien not from Mirkwood. I bet cousin Arwen wouldn't stand for this.

Then she walked away planning to tell Arwen everything and ask her what to do. "_Rhachon le Legolas." _(I curse you Legolas) she muttered to herself then she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still own nothing

Legolas' Sweetheart

Chapter 2

Legolas POV

I have to do something, he thought to himself. He was in the guestroom obviously not tired from his journey. What am I going to do? I can't marry that girl, I won't marry that girl. He couldn't standbeing consumed in his room. He decided he was going to take a walk.

Outside it was beautiful. Everything about the flowers, trees, and even sun here had this mysterious beauty that he had never seen before. But because of his anger, he did not care for trees and flowers. While walking he thought of what Aragorn had wrote him when he told coming here. He said he would there in just a few days.

He brightened, with all the anger that he had inside him he had forgotten that Aragorn was coming.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He thought. After all Aragorn was going to be here soon enough. His walk was happier now and he even had a spring in his step until he saw her. His happy face turned into a scornful look. There she was Lindariel just sitting there underneath the big tree that was so common around Lothorlien. She was reading unaware that he was there. He started to walk away when he heard the sound of a girl.

"You." She said with scorn in her voice. "What are you doing here."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a crime to walk around here."

"I mean, your suppose to be resting."

"Well I didn't want to."

"You know, don't you? About this marriage thing." Lindariel said with disgust.

"Yea, I do and I don't want you to think I a like this or anything I think its stupid."

"I think your stupid to have suspected that it would happen and yet you still came."

"I wouldn't be talking for all I know it could have been your idea." He muttered.

Just before Lindariel could start to argue with him they heard Galadriel.

"Lindariel," yelled Galadriel. "Arwen and Elrond are here. They wish to see you." She wasn't paying any attention to Legolas.

"Yes, miss." They both walked away Galadriel in front. Lindariel turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, as he did to her. Then she walked away.

"O Lindariel, _Tevenyel." _(I hate you) he muttered and he walked away determined to finish his walk.

Lindariel POV

As she walked into the room she saw Arwen as beautiful as ever standing beside Elrond. Her black hair draped down her shoulders and she wore a red dress. When the two girls saw each otherthey quickly ran into each others arms in a friendly hug._Mára aurë Arwen," _(Hello Arwen) said Lindariel with laughter in her voice.

_"Mára aurë Lindariel" _(Hello Lindariel)

"Its so good to see you, oh there's so much a must tell you." Lindariel heard a someonegrunt beside her. It was Elond she had completely forgotten him in all the excitement. "I'm so sorry my Lord, I was just so happy that Arwen was here I forgot..."

"No need Lindariel. You two have fun." Off they went to tell each other what was going on in their lives.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Lindariel?"

Lindariel stopped she was so caught up in all the excitement she forgot all about the planned marriage. "I think Celeborn and Galadriel are setting me up for an arranged marriage for when I'm ready for marriage."

"To whom?"

"To Legolas." She said with scorn.

"O, Legolas. Well he's not that bad is he?"

"I'm not quite sure but as far as I know or care, Idon't want to marry him and that's final."

Before Arwen could protest Haldir came running up.

"Lindariel, Arwen I was sent to tell you that Gandalf is here."

"Well, at least two good things have happened so far." Lindariel liked Gandalf he always told her stories of adventures and people he had met on the way.

"Galadriel says you may see him later right now she wants to talk with him." Said Haldir.

"Very well, would you like to join us Haldir?" She asked hoping he would. Haldir and Lindariel had been best friends for a long time.

"I can't, I have combat trianing today. I'll see you later though." Off he went leaving her and Arwen alone.

Legolas POV

"Aragorn!" yelled Legolas. Legolas ran to his friend. "Its so good to see you."

"And you" said Aragorn just as enthusiastic. "Whats been going on?"

Legolas told him all he knew about Lindariel and him.

"Wow," said Aragorn as they walked through the garden. "Where is she now?"

"Oh, she's with some girl that's from Rivendell." As they walked they talked about what distant land Aragorn had been to until they ran into Lindariel and her friend.

"Oh," said Lindariel sounding surprised to see them. "Exuse us I thought you were still resting. Don't let us bother you or don't bother us either." Her tone was unwelcoming and harsh.

"As you wish," he said in a mocking tone.

She ignored him and asked,"Who's your friend?"

"Excuse me miss but my name is Aragorn." He said politely.

"A pleasure to meet you Aragorn."

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Excuse, but this is my cousin and friend Arwen."

Arwen and Aragorn looked at each other not able to say any thing. "It's an honor to meet such a beauty as yourself Arwen." Aragorn said.

"You flatter me Aragorn." While she said this she turned a shade of pink.

"It is really a lovely day, don't you think so Arwen?"

"Yes it is beautiful." They both deep into each others eyes. "Have you ever been to Rivendell in the fall?"

"O yes," said Aragorn offering his arm to Arwen who gladly excepted it. Then they both turn away from Legolas and Lindariel and left as if they weren't even there.

"What just happened?" Said Legolas rather confused and upset that is friend went with the enemy.

"O, don't be so blind. They like each other." Lindariel was happy for her friend but was angry that she left her for a man but would forgive her as long as she told her what happen between the two of them.

"Just like the way you like Haldir?"

"I do not like Haldir, he is only a friend. Besides why do you can so much?"

"I don't,I just stating the obivious. He wouldn't like you though."

"And why is that?" She was rather offended by this.

"If he was smart he would choose wife from Mirkwood not someone like you. Your too bony and women in Mirkwood don't talk back to their husbands."

"Oh ya right like I want to be some half-wit married to you!"

By this time they were shouting at each other causing people to turn to see what the commotion was all about.

"What is going on here?" A fierce voice was heard behind them. They said Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf the Grey. Celeborn looked quite upset while Galadriel looked like her normal self not to concerned about the commotion. Gandalf looked like he ws going to laugh at they for being so niave. Then there was also Legolas' mother and father wo like quite distressed by what they were hearing. To make things better Aragorn and Arwen were coming back from there walk.

"My Lord he started it," yelled Lindariel.

"If you didn't call me blind this wouldn't have happpened in the first place." He was confindent that his answer was correct.

_" O Labo vi Orodruin" _(Oh go jump in mount doom) she said with disgust.

_"O Ti tállbe Orch"_ (Oh go kiss an orc) he said with confidence.

"Enough! Both of you go to your rooms. Legolas you must be tired but Lindariel behavior from you is unacceptible. I will deal with both of you later. Now go!" Yelled Celeborn frustrated.

As both of them walked away they both thought the exact same thing which was that the enemy was not going to get away with this unfairness.

* * *

Thanx to everbody who read this and reveiwed! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you for all the reviews _kind_ reviews.

Legolas' Sweetheart

Chapter 3

Lindariel POV

Lindariel sat in her room, waiting for Celeborn to come in and punish her. So far, no one dared to enter her room while she was still fuming about that evening. How dare he accuse her of the idea of marriage! For all she knew it could have been his idea.

She sat on her bed, trying to get over the events that had occurred that day. The sun was slowly descending in the distance behind that trees that seemed to guard Lorien. She was growing tired and was ready to go to bed when Galadriel walked into her room.

"Milady, what brings you here I expected Lord Celeborn to come."

She smiled sweetly, "I came in his place. I wanted to talk to you instead of Lord Celeborn. I think it's appropriate that I talk to you about this evening." She sat beside Lindariel. Her beauty was enchanting even when darkness was near. "Why are you and Legolas so resentful to each other? You have just met him. I cannot imagine that he was rude in any way. He is known for being a gentleman you know."

"I'm sorry milady but… but," her eyes were at the floor. She was so embarrassed. What if Haldir had heard her? She enjoyed being with Haldir when he wasn't at the borders and would not want him to think ill of her. "I do not wish to marry Legolas."

"Oh, so you have figured this out have you? That all makes sense now."

"That was what you were planning weren't you?"

"Yes, but we never thought you would have figured it out. We thought that you would become close on your own." Galadriel looked deeply in Lindariel's eyes. "You still miss them don't you? I know you miss your father and mother. Merilwen was so kind her name fits her; she was just as wonderful and as beautiful as a rose. She was a wonderful sister-in-law and I miss her greatly, and Finrod, you must remember he was my brother and I too miss him. Perhaps you will be more open to the idea of Legolas as your husband in a couple of years." Galadriel was waiting for Lindariel to speak.

"I suppose, but he's already made it clear he does not like me, and how could I forgive him in showing me my faults? Is that how gentlemen act in Mirkwood?"

"No, that is not how they act and remember, he was not expecting to come here to set up a marriage. As for your faults..." Galadriel touched Lindariel's cheek. "Your beauty is shownon the outside and inside. He is just in denial about it. You look more and more like your parents everyday."

Lindariel looked away. She was ashamed of her behavior. Tears filled her eyeswith the memory of her parents. Galadriel lifted Lindariel's chin so that she was able look into her eyes. _"Edro gûr lín,"_ (Open your heart). With that said, Galadriel got up and walked to the door to leave.

"Milady?"

Galadriel turned around, "Yes?"

_"Hannon le."_ (Thank you) Galadriel nodded and walked out. Lindariel started to cry. She laid down letting her tears rock her to sleep.

Legolas POV

Darkness was closing in. Legolas was growing weary, and was ready for sleep until his father walked in. King Thranduil walked in. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course," said Legolas, now on his feet to show respect to his father. King Thranduil sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Sit down my son." He pointed to the chair beside him. Legolas sat down. "Now, please explain to me why you were so rude to the kind Lindariel."

"I would hardly call her kind," he muttered.

"Why do you say that? She seems very kind, and I am not the only one who will tell you that either."

"She wasn't very kind to me especially when...especially when," he didn't want to tell him he knew.

"Especially what?"

"Especially when we found out that you and everyone else is planning our WEDDING!" He was furious. He didn't want to be, but he was.

"Well, you found out," his voice was calm, "Impressive. We were curious how long it was going to take you to figure it out."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I would not be as mad as I am, and I wouldn't have been so cruel to Lindariel. Even though she's not the right one."

"Really? How do you know she's not the right one? For all you know she could be _the _one."

"When I first met her, something in the pit of my stomach did something that no other elleth has made my stomach do. I'm sure that the thing is dislike. Besides she is not a Mirkwood elleth." Said Legolas with sincerity.

"True, she is not a Mirkwood elleth, but she still deserves respect, even from you Prince Legolas. You never know Legolas, she might be a woman even better than the ones in Mirkwood. The thing in the pit of your stomach could be interpreted as a liking or interest in her. You must give her a chance."

"Yes father, but I think it's a little to late for that. She must hate me for the things I said to her. Besides, I would have given her a chance if you told me you were setting up a marriage for us."

"Would you Legolas? Would you have given her the time of day for her to talk to you? Or would be furious even then about the idea of a marriage being set up for you. You were never the one who liked being ordered around you know."

Legolas looked down at his feet. His father was right he wouldn't let her near him if he knew about it. If he didn't know before he had even spoken to her he probably would have talked, laughed, and even flirt with her. But now she would hate him, as he thought he hated her.

His espression must have she becuase his fater said, "Give her time. Soon she will be able to forgive you. Your mother and I think it's best that we leave tomorrow. We have discussed the events that have happened in the past few years, and maybe we'll be back soon. Well, you need your rest. Good night." Without another word, he left.

Legolas thought about what his father said. _You must give her a chance._ Perhaps he was right. Maybe he _should_ give her a chance. But now, he was tired, and wished to go to bed. He would think about their conversation tomorrow. He laid on the beduntil deep sleep came over him.

Lindariel POV

The next morning, Lindariel got up to the sound of somebody entering her room. "Lindariel?" The mysterious person wispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes Arwen, and thank you for waking me up." Lindariel said in a sarcastic tone. She look at Arwen who was now blushing.

"Milady asked me to wake you," she sat at the edge of Lindariel's bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, only half believing herself. She knew it was a lie, but she didn't want Arwen to be worried. "Tell me, how did you like Aragorn?"

A smile crept on to Arwen's face. "He is so nice, and kind, gentle. Even if he is a mortal. I really like him. Do you think he likes me?"

"He would be a fool not to like you." Lindariel wanted to laugh at the silly face Arwen was making. "I must go ready myself. I have to be there when the King and Queen leave."

"Of course Lindariel," said Arwen. "Lindariel? Are you sure you're okay? You look a little distraught."

"I'm fine Arwen." Giving her a smile. "You better say your good-bye's to Aragorn. For I heard he was leaving with Legolas."

"You're right he is. I will say my good-bye's to himafterIput on something nicer." Arwen left closing the door behind her.

Lindariel got up and put on an emerald green dress. It had gold lining the outsides of the dress. Then she put on the heart necklase that her mother gave her. It was silver andcould bebroken ifshe wished. The necklase was forwho ever she loved and when they were far apart one of the peices would go to him. She kept her hair down. Blonde spiraly curls rested on her shoulders.

She left her room heading for the front entrance. She saw Galadriel and Queen Estelwen talking and saying their good-bye's to each other. King Thanduil was talking with Celeborn about a distant city in the east. Legolas was standing patiently with his father trying to seem interested in what they were saying.

"Ah, Lindariel. I have been here for a day and yet you have not come to see me. I brought you a book from the south. I though might like it but I've been feeling so neglected I do not know if Ishould give it to you."

"Gandalf!" Lindariel turned around and flung her arms around him. "Oh Gandalf I've missed you so! Tell me about your adventures.I so do wish to hear them."

Aragorn was behind him obviously amused by how childish she was acting. But know one saw Aragorn slip away from all the excitement and into the woods.

"I will tell you everything but right now Aragorn is going to go with Legolas to spend a few weeks in Mirkwood. My you look much older than the last time I saw you."

"Oh Gandalf don't flatter me."

"Oh but Lindariel you are much more older than before." Elrond came up behind her. "Lindariel, have my daughter? I cannot find her."

"I'm sure she's in good hands,"said Gandalf with a smirk on his face.

"Aragornneeds to stay away from my daughter. My future for my daughter looks bleak if she lingers with him."

"He is a good man. He is trustworthy he won't do anything to bring to disgrace to you." Said Gandalf.

"I know he is a good man but he is still mortal and there will be much sadness in Arwen if she pursue's withthis... this human."

Gandalf look at him. "Don't you think she is old enough to make her own decisions? Don't control her life forever."

Elrond only nodded and walked away. "Do you think there's a future for Arwen and Aragorn?"

"I believe anything is possible." Said Gandalf. "Know matter how absurbed it sounds."

Arwen POV

She waited silently in Galadriel's garden waiting for him to come. Where was he? She was getting worried, she liked him so much. He would not say that he wished to meet her and here and not show up? She heard someone coming up the stairway. I sigh of relief came over her when she saw Aragorn.

"Arwen," he said almost in a whisper. He just stared at her.

"What is Aragorn? Do you not like what I am wearing? I wore this when we first met remember? It was last year in mid fall." She wore a dark red gown. She wore the evenstar around her neck.

"Its nothing of that its just you look more radiant everytime I see you."

"Oh Aragorn," they embraced each other. "Everytime you have to leave me I think that we will never see each other again."

Aragorn pulled away from her. "Why do think that my love? You know I would never leave in body or in spirit,life or in death." He smiled. "I remeber when you wouldn't even acknowledge me. Do you remember? It was in Rivendell when we first met."

"Of course. How could I forget.It took twenty-nine years for me to finally take notice of you. I'm sorry for making you wait so long.

He put his big arms around her again. "Its okay you wereworth the wait." He kissed her then pulled away. "Do thinkyour father knows aboutus?"

"I don't know," said Arwen. "He might."

"We will have to tell him soon. I do not like lying to your father."

"Neither do I. Soon we will tell him and soon we will be together." She brought her hand to his and he held it.

"Do you tell Lindariel or is she in the dark about us as Legolas is?"

"Do not think she knows. She thinks that I just took notice of you in the garden yesterday." She started to laugh. "Legolas and Lindariel would be good for each other don't you think?"

"Yes they would be perfect of each other. But Legolas is to stuborn and Lindariel is to proud. Everyone knows but them."

"Someday they will like each other. I over heard Galadriel and Queen Estelwen talking. They will come back to Lothorien in ten years." Aragorn just stared at her. "What is it?"

_"Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach," _(I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh) he said.

"We must leave my father will be looking for me." Dissapointed Aragorn agreed. They walked until that could see the Mirkwood party.

"We must stop here so they do not see us," he turned around and looked at Arwen.

_"Elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn," _(May all stars shine upon your path) Arwen said.

_"Belain na le," _(May the Valar keep you) He smiled at her and brought her into his armsandkissed her. "You will wait for me to return will you not?"

"Of course Aragorn. I'll wait for you as long as you wish. I will also tell my father aboutus."

"I'm glad to here that. Be careful my love there are many dangers and I would be crushed to here that you are dead."

"Oh Aragorn you know that I can take care of myself. As for you, you face much more danger than I ever will."

"The reason that I am still alive is because I think of you. You save me from death." He hugged her then broke away from her. "We must go. They are looking for us." Arm in arm they walked back.

Lindariel POV

Arwen and Aragorn returned together. Aragorn went to jointhe Mirkwood party.

"Thank you for inviting us in your woods." Said Queen Estelwen.

"You're welcome," said Galadriel. Then both women embraced then parted. "Legolas, it has been an honor to meet you and I'm looking forward into meeting you again someday soon."

"I to milady."

Both Galadriel and Celeborn looked at Lindariel. It was her turn. She went up and curtsied to the King and Queen. "Good-bye, it has been a honor to meet you."

"As you my child," said Queen Estelwen

"Someday we will meet again," said King Thranduil.

Lindariel looked at Legolas. His eyes looked kinder. Was this some trick or was he trying to say sorry?

_"Namarie Lindariel," _(Farewell Lindariel) his voice was kind and gentle.

_"Namarie Legolas,"_ (Farewell Legolas) she curtsied and he bowed. They looked at each other Lindariel was trying to see deeper into those eyes and know longer did she anger but kindness. How could she ever that he was cruel or mean? His eyes were nice to look at she could have done it all day. But she looked away know that they could never be together. They were to different. Granted they only just met yesterday but she new that they were different and should not try to pursue an unfruitful relationship.

_"I melain berio le," _(May the Valar keep you) said Celeborn.

"And you," said King Thranduil. Then with out another word they left. Suddenly Lindariel was sad to see them leave. Confused she went to her cousin Arwen to ask about Aragorn.

* * *

As I was saying.Thank you for your _kind _reviews **AraelMoonchild, Elfluver13, Agent047, Luvthefluff, Child of the Seine, and Myri78.**

As for the rest of you this is my first fanfic give me a break! Thank you that you wish me luck and I respect you judgement but in this chapter I tryed to clear up some questions. As for the elvish **ITS A MADE-UP LANGUAGE! **Its not real and half the people if they do know it don't care or if they do it doesn't matter. Yes, I am young thanx for pointing that out. Well thanx for the reviews and if some of you are trying to tear me down well guess what, I'm not that easy to break. So give up. Some of probably think I'm some ditzy blonde. Well I'm not I actually am the complete opposite. Laughing so preppy is so stupid and a waste of perfectly good energy. Thanx for the critisism but leave the ridiculous things out.

Faithful and True,

Sweetblonde13


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Okay, I really do appreciate for all of you putting up with me and I'm sorry for the late chapter but if you know what my life is like you would find it in your heart to forgive me.

Thanks for the reviews and I will take your criticism in consideration.

_**This Chapter is dedicated to a very special little girl who won many hearts including mine and my mother's. Now she's moving leaving her church family behind. I pray that you will be safe and hope that you know that God is always with you even in the darkest of hours.**_

Legolas' Sweetheart

Chapter 4

Legolas POV _5 years later_

Legolas saton the edge of the river that flowed through Mirkwood, waiting for Eruaran his closest friend, to meet him there. While he was waiting a couple of elleths walked by. He smiled, andnodded. They giggled, did the same, and walked away. He took a deep breath. Why did elleths always travel in packs? He was clueless. He shrugged and looked down, staring athis reflection in the water.

He looked different now. He looked older and, of course, he was more built than he was a couple of years ago. He stared into the water for some time before he realized that an elf, no taller than himself, was standing right behind him.

"If I didn't know any better Legolas, I would think that you were staring at your reflectionbecause you're in love with yourself." Eruaran's dark brown hair was down except for the tiny braid on the side of his head. Eruaran was smiling while Legolas got up.

"It's about time that you showed up. I have been here for a while now, waiting for you to come back from the borders."

Eruaran laughed. "You sound like my beloved Eleniel, Legolas."

Legolas laughed as well. "How are you Eruaran?"

"I'm well. As for you, I can see that you're fine. How is Eleniel?" Eruaran voice grew softer.

"She is fine, and waiting for you to come back. Let us sit." Both Eruaran and Legolas sat at the rivers edge. "There is something you want to tell me isn't there Eruaran?"

"Yes," Eruaran said. "I'm going to ask Eleniel to bond with me. We have courted long enough and," he paused, "I love her, and wish to spend the rest of eternity with her."

Legolas was not surprised about hearing this. He had been waiting patiently for the day when Eruaran would propose to Eleniel. He smiled. "Let me be the first on to congratulate you then on your engagement."

"Eruaran looked at Legolas puzzled. "But I have not even asked her yet. What if she says no?"

"She won't Eruaran, she cares for you too much." There was silence and another group of elleths passed by. In this group of elleths was Suiadan's wife, Faelwen. Faelwen was with her closest friends,known to Legolas as her right hand ladies. Suiadan and Faelwen were just recently married. Legolas did like Faelwen very much. She had been like a big sister and she too cared very much for Suiadan and Legolas.

"Hello Legolas," said Faelwen, herlong golden hair cascaded down her back

"Hello Faelwen," said Legolas. "Are you ladies having a good walk?"

"Oh, a very good walk Legolas. It's such a beautiful day, and it would be a shame to waste it inside."

" True," said Legolas.

"I do not believe that you have met my friends, Legolas." The two elleths that were behind Faelwen curtiesed politely. One of them had blonde hair and green eyes that were sobright they could probably glow in the dark. The other was very exotic. Her hair was a light shade of brown, just like her eyes. Legolas could tell that she had men waiting on her hand and foot.

"No, I don't believe I have," he replied.

"This is Rawodhiel," said Faelwen pointing to the blonde hair elleth, "And this is Vanya." The dark elleth executed a deep curtsy at her name.

" Apleasureto meet you Prince," Vanya said. Legolas noticed a hint of innocence that would have made any man to obey her every command.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Legolas said ignoring the tone of voice Vanya used with him.

"Well, we'd best be on our way," said Faelwen. _"Namarie Legolas, namarie Eruaran." _Soon, all three elleths were out of sight.

Eruaran started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Legolas asked.

"It's just that Vanya was trying to lure you as she has done before with other ellon. Someellon find themselves not in there bed but hers."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I've never seen you not take advantage of a chance to be with one of the most beautiful elleths in Mirkwood. Legolas, my dear friend, have you to fallen in love just like me?" Eruaran asked.

Legolas stopped to think about the question. He wasn't in love. He had no one to be in love with... or did he?

"Legolas," Eruaran was no longer laughing, "you're not in love are you?"

"Of course not," Legolas said a little to soon. "Why would _I _be in love?"

"You are in love and I think I know who it is. It's that fair elleth from Lorien is it not? You've been acting quite differentlysince you came back. Whatis her name again?"

"Her name is Lindariel and no, I'm not in love with her."

"You may say what you want, but I know the truth. You forget, I've known you long enough to know exactly what's going on in that mind of yours," Eruaran said.

"Really, you know my mind," Legolas said. "I bet you'll never guess what I'm going to do next?" With that Legolas pushed Eruaran into the water but, to Legolas' misfortune, Eruaran grabbedhim and both went tumbling into the water.

Whenthey bothreturned to the surface, they were laughing hysterically. Drenched from head to toe, theygotout of the water. "We'd best be returning," Legolas said. "Eleniel has waited long enough."

"Yes she has," Eruaran said. They smiled and walked home where an impatient elleth, by the name of Eleniel, waited for them.

Haldir POV _5 years later_

Haldir walked silently through the woods coming back from the borders, enjoying the scenery. What was he going to do when he got back into the city of Lorien? He pondered this, though he did not know why, for he already knew what he was going to do when he got back to Lothorien. He was going to go see Lindariel.

Lindariel was probably his best friend. She was the only elleth who was not appalled when he did not act like a gentleman. In fact, there were times when she did not act like a proper elleth herself. Nethertheless, she was a fair elleth, a beautiful and radiant one that everyellon had an eye on.

He laughed thinking about the ellons who tried to win her affections but failed in every possible way. She was a hard woman to win, and the ellon she would end up with would be very lucky. Even though he denied that he ever wanted to be that ellon, secretly he wished with all his heart to be the one who was going to hold her in his arms and love her the way she should be loved.

He was drawing nearer to the city of Lothorien. On the right side of him was a river flowing in and out of Lorien. He heard noises that sounded like someone jumping into the water. Maybe his companions wanted to stop for a nice refreshing dip. Haldir crept toward the bushes. He was planning to suprise them. He slowly pulls back the branches to make his move...

Lindariel POV_ 5 years later_

"Where is he?" Lindariel said to herself. "I've been waiting for a rather a long time, and he still tries my patients!" Lindariel sat down by the rivers edge, as she waited for Haldir to come. It was a very hot summers day and sitting at the waters edge made it hard for Lindariel to consintrate in hearing Haldir's footsteps on the path back to Lothorien.

"I suppose he won't be back for a while," she said to herself. "I probably have time to take a dip in the water. Just for a few minutes. It'll cool me off."

Lindariel stood up and began taking off her clothing and putting them in a heap. Lindariel jumped into the water. She came up for a breath now that she had completely submerged herself in the water. She felt completely refreshed and cool. _Nothing could be better than this,_ she thought, but she didn't know that an elf, completely oblivious about who was in the water, was sneaking up on her.

"ARGH!"

Haldir POV

Haldir was surprised to see Lindariel in the river, but he was more surprised that he caught her _naked. _Though he was not ashamed to admit she had a very wonderful figure, he was waiting for them to take their vows before this would happen.

"Milady," Haldir said sheilding his eyes so that he could not see her. "Forgive me, for I thought you were some of my companions from the borders. I did not see you."

"Haldir," He noticed that she was obviously shocked, "You are forgiven." He heard her giggle. "You may open your eyes now." Haldir looked and saw that she was completely dry from head to toe exept for her hair. She had on a pale green dress that made her look exotic. Her eyes, whenever she laughed, danced with excitement and pleasure. He smiled.

"Oh Haldir, its so good to see you," she said, "I have been waiting for you to come back home. There's been nothing to do ever since you left, that I have been reading far too much for my own good."

"I am sorry for keeping you milady," Haldir said.

"Oh Haldir," she said, quite distressed, "Don't ever call me "milady" again. I thought I told you that you could call me Lindariel."

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting." They started back on the trail to Lorien.

"I heard about the orc attack," Lindariel said with much sadness in her voice. Haldir's heart sank. He had lost one brave soldier and he blamed himself for it. Lindariel seemed to have read his thoughts becuase she slipped her hand into his, stopped walking, and held it.

"Haldir, it burdens me to see you so sad. It's not your faultthat Glandur's died, nor does milady blame you for it." Haldir saw that her eyes were sad. He looked away and stared down at his feet. He could not look at her, he felt so ashamed.

"You are to kind to me Lindariel. I do not deserve this."

"Oh, but you do Haldir," she said. She gripped his hand tighter as she began to run, forcing him along. Soon, she stopped, staring at two children playing a game of hide and seek. "See those children Haldir?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Becuase of you, these children can run free outside and their family's do not have to worry about orcs getting them. These children are safe, and if it wasn't for you, they would be inside, fearing the outside world."

"Lindariel, how do you know this?"

"Galadriel told me," she said, "She thought this might comfort you a little bit. Did it work?"

"Yes, very much Lindariel. You are a great friend." He could see disappointment in her eyes. Did he say the wrong thing? But soon the it was gone, and off they went, heading back for Lorien.

Soon they got to the place where the road split and they had to say there partings. "Good-bye Haldir. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye Lindariel, and thank you for helping me."

She smiled, buthe could tell there was something that she either wanted to say or do. Soon they both were walking away.

"Haldir?" He turned around.

"Yes Lindariel?" She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He held her by her waist so that her feet were no long touching the ground.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said still holding on to him.

"Me to Lindariel, me to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet again, I am sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that I was busy with term papers, math, religion tests, and other school junk. Thankfully, I shall be able to update quicker these next few weeks because Christmas break just started. Merry Christmas to all of my faithful readers, and to all a good night!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry about the long wait.

_Note: _This author is aware that elves rarely (if not) even had arranged marriages. But hey, this is fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**_This Chapter goes to one of my best friends, ElfLuver13 who is truly an elf at heart. Thanks for all your help with the story!_**

Legolas' Sweetheart

Chapter 5 (_4 years later)_

No one was walking through the Lady's garden today. All was still and silent except for the running footsteps of Lindariel the beautiful, as many ellon call her. Lindariel was running wildly through the garden trying to find the March Warden, Haldir. She had terrible news at she wished to tell him. After checking his talan and the training area shesurmised that he was in the Galadriel's garden. She found him sitting on a bench beside the red roses reading to his heart's content. Lindariel stopped and Haldir looked up. His smiled vanished to a look of concern when he saw her expression.

"What is it Lindariel?" He asked helping her to sit down. She finally spoke when she had caught her breath.

"The Mirkwood royal family is coming again Haldir," she replied tonelessly.

"When will they arrive?"

"Tomorrow," she whispered. She looked up at him and began to cry.

"What is wrong _lirimaer?_" he said softly as he put his arms around her.

"What will happen when they come? I will marry Legolas and… not you."

"We must do what we have to do. You are strong you will be a great leader, Legolas is respectful and caring, you will learn to love him." He said. Though he knew it was true he loved Lindariel, and Lindariel loved him, but he also knew that they could never be together.

She looked up at him. "You just want me to accept this and marry an ellon I do not love?" She said viciously.

Haldir was taken aback by this. "No that's not what I meant."

"Do you just want me to forget all about you and move on because you don't love me and you made a mistake about loving me? Is that you meant?" Lindariel was standing up now with her hands on her hips.

"No that's not what I meant Lindariel." Haldir stood up. "You know that I love you." He argued.

"Are you sure that this wasn't all a mistake? Haldir, you forget I am different from other ellith. Maybe you chose the wrong one." She started to walk away but Haldir grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms.

"Lindariel, you forget I never make mistakes about whom I'm with."

"I'm sorry Haldir. I just wished…"

"Shhhh," he stopped her. "No more wishing, it's too late to wish. What's going to happen we cannot stop. But just for one more day we can be together." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. It felt like hours had gone by when they broke. She rested her head on his chest as he rested his chin on top of her hair. "I love you, Lindariel."

"Always?" She asked.

"Always," Haldir whispered.

"Then I will I love you… always." So they spent the rest of the day with each other knowing that it would be their last time together.

* * *

The Mirkwood party had reached the entrance to Lothlorien. Legolas' was breath taken by how beautiful it was. It had been along time since he had last seen it. With him was his father and mother, King and Queen of Mirkwood, his brother, Suiadan, and his wife, Faelwen came as well. Eruaran and Eleniel joined Legolas becuase they had always wanted to see Lothlorien. They also had Mirkwood guards with them. 

Legolas looked at Eruaran has he took in the beauty of Lothlorien's gates. Eruaran and Eleniel had just wed two years ago and were one of the happiest couples that Legolas had seen in a long time. His eyes fell to Eleniel. She was a dark beauty. Her brown hair flowed long past her shoulders and her dress was a rich scarlet color. She held on to Eruaran's hand as she waited patiently to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

The gates began to open. Celeborn and Galadriel came out but there were two people behind them. One was Haldir their March warden. Legolas had heard stories of him, some said he loved his country so much that he had never been with a elleth. The otherelf was Lindariel.

Legolas was taken aback by her beauty. Her waist-length golden hair shined in the sun that passed through the trees. Her blue eyes sparkled and she wore a blue dress with white silk outlining the bottom hem, sleeves, and the neck line. Her heart necklace around her neck shimmered hazily in the light.

As she had done before she did not look at him, only at the Lady Galadriel.

"Greetings, friends from Mirkwood," Celeborn said. "I hope the journey went well."

"It was fine, my friend," said Thranduil. "You remember my wife, Estelwen."

"Of course I do. Pleasure to see you again. You remember my wife, Galadriel."

"Mae Govannen, Estelwen," Galadriel said.

"Mae Govannen, Galadriel," Estelwen did the same.

Galadriel turned her attention to Suidan. "This must be Suidan your eldest."

"Pleasure to meet you my Lord and Lady of light." Said Suidan bowing. "My wife Faelwen as well."

Galadriel smiled and turned to Legolas. "Legolas, it has been a long time since your last visit."

Legolas bowed. "Caras Galadhon is just as beautiful as it was when I first came."

"You have grown Legolas, not just on the outside but in the inside as well. You remember Lindariel don't you?"

Galadriel beckoned Lindariel over. "Of course, how could I forget?" He said, his eyes sweeping her form.

"Mae Govannen, Legolas prince of Mirkwood," she said while bowing.

"Mae Govannen, Lindariel." He said as he bowed. Their eyes met but she revealed nothing of her emotions as she had done before.

"My, she has grown well. I've heard from other elves that they call her Lindariel the beautiful. I see why now." Queen Estelwen said.

Lindariel turned toward Estelwen. "Thank you I am honored."

"Who are your friends?" asked Celeborn.

"This is Eruaran, and his wife Eleniel. Eruaran and Legolas are very good friends and Legolas requested for them to come." King Thranduil answered. "The man behind you must be Haldir, your esteemed March warden."

Haldir bowed. "Yes this is Haldir. He is a wonderful March warden and he takes care of these woods very well." Celeborn replied. "Now that we know each other perhaps you should like to get some rest before super?" He asked.

"That would be wonderful," Thranduil said. Everyone entered the gates of Lorien with great anticipation and a sense of peace.

* * *

_**Elvish Translations**_

_Mae Govannen- Well met (traditional elvish welcome)_

_Ellon- Male elf_

_Elleth- Female elf-----Ellith- (plural) Female elves_

_Lirimaer- lovely one (elvish term of endearment)_

_Caras Galadhon- "The City of Trees", the name of Lothlorien's only city._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! This chapter was suppose to be up on January 13. But I've been really sick for a few days so it didn't exactly happen but I still got it up!

_**Dedicated to luvthefluf who is always ready to sympathize with me about my medical conditions when my mother makes fun of me. **_

Legolas' Sweetheart

Chapter 6

Legolas' POV

'Something about her that's different but I don't know what, thought Legolas as he said by the window in his bedchamber that overlooked Galadriel's garden. He chuckled remembering the way she looked at him when they had arrived in Lothorien not only an hour or so ago. She had shown no expression when she looked into his eyes but he new that she loathed him.

There was a gently rapping that Legolas could barely here. "Come in," said Legolas. Eruaran came in.

"I thought you might be up," he said.

"Where is Eleniel?" Legolas asked.

"She is sleeping. You how ellith are, they always want to look their best for dinner."

Legolas laughed. "Come in my friend and sit down for we have better things to do than worry about looking nice." Eruaran pulled up a chair and sat beside Legolas. "How do you fare Lothorien so far Eruaran?"

"It is beautiful; no words can describe this place. It's filled with beauty and… magic."

"You feel it to don't you, the strong power that's in this place?" Asked Legolas though he knew the answer.

"Yes, though I suppose the elves here are used to it by now."

"Yes, they must," Legolas looked out the window again. Lindariel was still on his mind.

"She is very beautiful, Legolas," said Eruran.

Legolas turned his gaze toward Eruaran. "Who?" He replied.

"Lindariel, she does not seem as bad as you put it back in Mirkwood," Eruaran said.

"Their is something about her that is different, I can feel it, but I don't know what," Legolas said.

Eruaran stood up from his chair and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Maybe it's not Lindariel that has changed. Maybe you have." Without another word Eruaran left leaving Legolas alone again.

'_Maybe you have.'_ That's what it had come down to. Maybe he had changed from the past nine years. Right now that wasn't the real issue about who had or hadn't changed, the real issue was there going to be marriage?

* * *

"Of course we should still go on with this arranged marriage," said King Thranduil to Lord Celeborn. "Why wouldn't there be a marriage? I didn't come all the way out here for nothing. Besides, did you see how perfect they would be for each other?" 

"Of course they looked perfect for each other," said Lord Celeborn. "But I didn't know if you wanted to continue, not after what happened after the last visit, they didn't seem to fond of each other."

"He's right Thranduil," said Queen Estelwen who could no longer be silent. "Legolas did not seem to like her at all. Not that she isn't a wonderful elleth Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." But to no suprise to Lord Celeborn, Galadriel was no long paying attention. She was sitting at the window obviously in one of those trances. Galadriel had been making it a habbit to drift away and Lord Celeborn was not going to interrupt her when she was.

"No offence is taken my Queen. I thought that Lindariel was not at all interested in Legolas as a husband as well. Actually I don't think she has been interested in anyone."

"Lindariel has not always denied her heart," Galadriel said still looking out the window.

"What is it that you mean my Lady?" said Celeborn.

Galadriel faced her husband. "I think you know what I mean."

"What is all this nonense?" Said King Thranduil who obviously did not like being ignored. "If this has nothing to do with Legolas than lets move on about the wedding."

Celeborn, who was deep in thought, returned to reality.

"I was thinking that we could have the wedding in Mirkwood and then Legolas and Lindariel could live there with us," said Queen Estelwen. "I am sure Lindariel will love Mirkwood."

"I'm sure she would as well," said Celeborn. "What do you think my Lady?"

"I think that would be wonderful for Lindariel to stay in Mirkwood. Though what would Lindariel think if we just send her off to bemarried? We will come of course, and stay until Lindariel as adjusted to her new home. If that isall right Thranduil," said Galadriel.

"I suppose you could stay," said King Thranduil who was a little taken aback at Galadriel's forwardness. "I do not see why not."

"Good, that is settled," Lord Celeborn said. "Haldir would come as well. Seeing that he is our March Warden."

"Very well," said King Thranduil who was tired that the subject was goingfartherfrom completion. "Anyone else farther and coming?"

"No, I think that is, except for Rumil and Orophin but they need to stay and take care of the city," replied Celeborn.

"Good," King Thranduil perked up. "When is dinner?"

"Soon," said Celeborn. "I think we are done here. Lady Galadriel and I will be in our chamber." Celeborn offered his hand to Galadriel and left to their chamber. Once safely there Celeborn looked at Galadriel who was sitting at the window. Galadriel turned her eyes toward Celeborn.

"What is it meleth?" Asked Celeborn.

"I fear we may have hurt two people that cared very much for each other," Galadriel looked gravely at Celeborn. Celeborn knew how much she loved Lindariel and new it was hard to hurt her. Lindariel to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel was another daughter. A daughter that they cared for very, very much.

"It is what we have to do Galadriel, you know that though. Haldir and Lindariel will soon heal." Celeborn walked over to Galadriel and sat beside her taking her hand into his.

"I see a wonderful future for Lindariel. She is happy in it, but she's not happy now is she? Perhaps we should focus more on the present instead of the future?"

"She will learn to appretiate what she has," said Celeborn. "We are not making a mistake meleth. What's done is done." Galadriel nodded and soon both were getting ready for dinner.

* * *

Lindariel looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lavender dress with silver trim. Her hair was let down combed neatly to either side of her head.Lindariel could not help to admit she looked stunning. 

She quickly left her chamber and started heading toward to the dinning hall until she came across Haldir. Both Haldir and Lindariel stopped in there tracks.

"Hello Lindariel," said a very nervous Haldir.

"Hello Haldir," said Lindarieltrying to keep her voice steady. Then they both passed each other with out another glance back. Luckily she was saved when Galadriel appeared from the entrance to the dinning hall.

"Ah, there you are Lindariel. I was just coming to get you," Galadriel smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry for making you wait milady."

"All is well Lindariel, all is well," Lindariel and Galadriel walked in together where everyone was already seated.

She saw that on either side of Lord Celeborn who was atthe head of the table sat King Thranduil and Legolas' older brother Suidan.Galadriel who was opposite of Celeborn sat Queen Estelwen on one side and Suidan's wife, Faelwen. Eruaran sat by King Thranduil and his wife, Eleniel sat across from him. That meant that she would have to sit across from Legolas.

She sighed and sat by Queen Estelwen. What was she to do? Not only did she lose the love of her life but she had to look at Legolas at least every five seconds. This she had decided was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Legolas looked up and saw Lindariel in her lavender gown. She looked absolutley breath taking in Legolas' eyes, and to his luck he got to sit across from her! How could he ever find her so repulsive last time, when here stand in front of him must have been a goddess! Though a goddess that did not like him very much. But to his pleasure, he liked a challenge and this one was going to be a hard one. 

"Why Lindariel," he said smiling his best smile. "You look very nice tonight."

Lindariel forced a smile to her lips and said, "Why thank you Prince Legolas how kind of you to say so." She sat down across from and focused her attention to Lady Galadriel who was talking to Faelwen.

I smile crept to his face. He knew that she was trying very hard not to look at him but knew that it was entirely impossible. To his disdane she noticed and focused her eyes on him. "What, may I ask,do you find so amusing Prince Legolas."

"Oh nothing really. It's just that you insist on calling me _Prince _Legolas when everyone else calls me Legolas. I woude prefer it if you would just call me by my name," said Legolas, though it was a flat out lie. He thought that she was being particually stubborn and he found that rather amusing.

"Very well," she said.

"Oh Lindariel that is a beautiful dress," said Faelwen. "Where ever did you get it?"

"Oh, I got it from a friendwho likes to sell dresses that she creates. They are very beautiful. If you wish I can take you to her tomorrow and you could get one yourself?"

"That would be wonderful Lindariel, how about we do it right before lunch?" Said Faelwen.

"That would be perfect." The night went on with Legolas and Eruaran talking. He figured he could intercept Lindariel tomorrow and talk to her in private. So he did not bother talking to her again.

By the end of the evening Eruaran and Eleniel excused themselves and went to there chamber to get some sleep. Even Legolas was tired after such a journey and wished to get some sleep but he knew he would have to wait until his parents excused themselves. The conversation was now about Mordor.

"Whatever they are doing in there is none of our consern," said Thranduil. "As long as our cities are safe, so are we."

"We've been having some trouble withorks for sometime now," replied Celeborn. "I wish to disperse of them soon."

"Your March Warden though has been taking care of the problem right? I think you are more safe than Mirkwood is."

"True our March Warden has been working very hard to fight the orcs but I wish we could seen some guards home to their families. I do not like what war does to families and I do not like seeing less and less fathers around to be with their children.

"Why doesn't your March Warden stay up there full time then. He doesn't have a family except for the two brothers that you mentioned. As far as I'm concerned he seems to have the strength to fight off morewhere the others can't.Why is he still in here and not there where he could be..."

"The March Warden has a life even though his only family consists of two brothers," Lindariel interupted Thranduil. "He has friends that he would like to see once in a while, he has a talan that he still needs to be clean, and even though he's here in Lorien doesn't mean he doesn't beat himself up everyday for losing an elfon the battlefield..."

"Lindariel," said Celeborn. "That is enough." Silence fell over the room.

"Well," said Galadriel. "I think its time to get to our rooms. Don't you think so?"

"Yes," said Queen Estelwen. "I agree." Than everyone got up and left.

"I hope you sleep well Lindariel," said Legolas.

Lindariel looked back. "You to."

Legolas walked into his room, changed, and fell asleep on the big bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I would like to thank ElfLuver13 with her ideas when I couldn't think of anything. You're the best!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to the Alpacas in a Blender. You guys have been there for me when no one else has. You make me laugh and I don't have to pretend around you guys. You're the best!**_

Legolas' Sweetheart

Chapter 7

That morning Lindariel headed out to meet Faelwen. The morning air was rich with the scents of roses and other exotic flowers that were filled in Galadriel's garden. The sun shown brightly through the leaves from the trees that were thought to shield Lorien. Lindariel smiled, how she loved this place, her home, she had no desire to leave it.

"Lindariel," said a voice from behind her. Lindariel turned around and saw Faelwen come her way. She wore a blood red dress and her hair was let down to show off her beautiful length of hair. "How do you fair today Lindariel?"

"Very well, my lady, as for you?"

"Good," she paused. "Will you call me Faelwen? After all, we will be sisters soon."

Lindariel's happy mood fell. "Yes, I suppose we will be sisters soon. Can you tell me anything about Legolas?"

Faelwen linked arms with Lindariel and started walking. "Well, he is a very kind man. You see, Lindariel, the Legolas that you have met is the arrogant one. There is another side to him. He won't tell you himself but he never said I couldn't. He is one of the kindest, smartest, and most charming men that I have ever met. He cares for his people and will do anything for them to keep them safe."

Lindariel highly doubted that. "That is very...noble of him." Faelwen stopped and looked at her.

"What is it that you do not like about Legolas?"

Lindariel was shocked. No one had very asked her that before. "Well…um…well…" Lindariel didn't know what to say. Why did she not like Legolas? She honestly didn't know. But before she could answer, Lindariel and Faelwen were stopped by Suiadan and Legolas. Suiadan had his hair down and wore a dark green tunic.

"Mae Govannen, my ladies," he said as he approached. They smiled and greeted him as well.

"Faelwen, my mother wishes to see you. I am terribly sorry, Lindariel, to drag my wife away from you. You will be at the dinner tonight?" He asked. She nodded. At that moment, Legolas came into sight. He stopped, not wanting to intrude upon anything, but his brother beckoned him over to them.

"Here, I am sure my brother wouldn't mind escorting you back to your talan. Legolas?" He turned towards the Mirkwood prince.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind. Not at all." Neither his brother nor sister-in-law picked up on the uninterested tone of his voice. Lindariel accepted his arm hesitantly, and remained stiff at his touch. They walked in silence.

"My lady, are you uncomfortable about something?" He looked down and almost recoiled at the glare she was giving him.

"Do you not know of the situation?" She asked.

"I do know of it. My parents would like to believe that I know nothing of it, and they hope I will go along with the arrangement when they do decide to tell me of it," he said. She silently agreed whole-heartedly with him but she did not say anthing to respond. They reached the central talan sooner than she thought. Muttering a thanks to him, she hurried up the stairs to her bower, leaving him to wander off in another direction.

* * *

"Lindariel! Lindariel are you ready?" She heard her aunt's clear voice ring out from the hallway. She finished preparing her hair and tightened the ties on the midnight blue gown she was wearing. 

"Yes, I am here," she said softly. Lady Galadriel turned around and smiled.

"You look like your mother, so proud and elegant. Yet, something troubles you. your face holds a worry that should not be in one so young of age," she said. "Are you willing to talk about it?"

As much as she hated to clam up away from everyone else, and hide her problems, she shook her head. With a concerned look, Galadriel bade her to follow into the dining room.

Everyone was beginning to settle, and sit down. Galadriel guided her over to a seatdirectly acrossfrom the person she least wanted to see. Legolas.

She sat down in her place uneasily, trying not to make eye-contact with him. Smoothing out her gown nervously, she raised her eyes to her uncle, who gave her an encouraging wink and a friendly smile. This lifted her spirits as the first course was served.

Throughout the dinner, she could clearly see the elder elves conspiring to create conversation between herself and Legolas. When it was impossible to escape, she gave short and generic answers that were not easy to continue the conversation from.

When the second course was being served, a clumsy servant spilled a flask of ice water on Legolas. He sat, shocked and unmoving, while the servant apologized profusely.

"Lindariel, why don't you show our guest to his room so he can change his clothing?" Celeborn said. She could not refuse this. If she did, it would ruin her reputation and make her look like a reclusive elfling.

"Yes, my lord," she answered in what she hoped sounded like a polite voice. She stood and waited for Legolas to come around and follow behind her.

Again, silence was present as they walked. They both shot glances at each other, but never at the same time. Reaching his room, she hesitated before entering at his insistence. She had never been in another ellon's room.

"Please, sit," he said, as he rumaged through drawers to find a new tunic.

"Where? If you don't mind me asking," she added hurriedly.

"Anywhere," he said distractedly. She tentatively lowered herself onto the large bed centered against the back wall. Looking around, she noticed it was not much different than her own room. He had apparently found one to suit him, and preceded to strip off his wet one in front of her. He had replaced it moments later, so soon that she decided not to comment on it. He turned to her again to see her face blushing red. She looked beautiful when she was embarassed. Wait? No, he pushed _those _thoughts from his head quickly.

"Do you really want to go back to the dinner?" He said. She knew her answer right away, but it was delayed as her mind and body continued to savor the image of his tunic-less back.

"Oh, well, no not really," she answered, realizing that she had been staring into space for a while. He tilted his head a bit, looking at her oddly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving to sit next to her.

"Yes, yes I am fine," she said, finding no logical reason as to why she wasn't backing away in revulsion. She actually liked his presence. A slight urge told her to move closer to him, and she tried her best to ignore it.

"You are sure?" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. His eyes...so blue...she felt like falling. He moved closer, their lips almost met...

The door opened abruptly, they moved away from each other quickly. By the time Thranduil and Celeborn looked at them, they were three feet apart from each other. Legolas looked like he was about to get up, and offer a hand to Lindariel.

"Adar," he nodded to his father,"Lord Celeborn. I apologize for our lateness. It is my fault entirely."

"No need for apologies. Come, you will miss the rest of the dinner," Celeborn said. The two got up and followed them back to the dining hall.

* * *

**Reviews and feedback appreciated GREATLY. If there is anything wrong with this chapter, do not blame sweetblonde13. ElfLuver13 has written this chapter for her because of her absence on a choir trip. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far, and those of you who do decide to review. :)**

**-----Sweetblonde13------&-------ElfLuver13-------**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_**This chapter is for J.R.R Tolkien. With out him we wouldn't have the awesome Lord of the Ring Books like we do now. **_

Legolas' Sweetheart

Chapter 8

A week came and left. Lindariel tried to avoid the determined Legolas, but it seemed that where ever she went, he was there. Lindariel was still embarrassed from that dinner. Not only was he about to kiss her but that night they found out that their engagement was still on, and they got all the details. Lindariel smiled and nodded during the explanation but she dreaded every second of it. She was to leave Lothlorien? How long? She could not bear thinking that she would be leaving all that she ever knew… and loved.

She was so deep in thought that she did not notice she was not alone. "Lindariel?" The voice said.

Lindariel turned around and saw Legolas. She looked all around to see if she could get out be she was out of luck. She was cornered. "Legolas," she said, keeping her tone balanced. "How do you fair this evening?"

"You've been ignoring me," he said with out hesitation.

Lindariel was taken aback. "What is your question?"

"Why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something?" He stepped closer to Lindariel. "Becuase if I have please tell me so, I will not do it again." He carressed her cheek. She looked into those endless eyes of blue. She tore her eyes way from his.

"Legolas please," she said stepping away from him. "You have not done anything. I just don't have anything to say to you."

"Is this how it's going to be every day when we're married?" He was angry and frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"This," he said practically yelling. "You, rejecting everything I do to you. Not looking me in the eyes and even when you do you tear away seconds later. We're going to be together whether you like it or not!"

"Legolas," she said. She was getting angry as well. "It's not like you wanted it anymore than I did though."

"Yes, but at least I'm trying to make this work. We'll be married by the end of this month."

"So soon?" Lindariel was very surprised. She did not know that it would be that easy to plan a wedding.

"When we left Mirkwood," Legolas started. "My mother was already sending outinvitations and getting the evening meal prepared as well."

Lindariel fell into the bench beside them. "That soon?"

Legolas sat beside her. "You know it might not be that bad. I'm charming and handsome and you're ignorant and stubborn. We'll be great together." Lindariel smiled.

"I'm just going to miss Lorien so much. This is my home Legolas, they are my people."

Legolas covered his hand over hers. "You know, in Mirkwood it is not so bad. You will learn to like everyone and...you'll also have me."

"Thank you Legolas."

"I must be going. I need to pack. We areleaving in two days." He stood up and bowed to Lindariel. She then to stood up and curtised. He walked away.

Lindariel continued her walk down the path. Still in deep thinking when she heard footsteps from behind her. She saw Legolas.

"Legolas what are you..." But before she could finished he grabbed her head and kissed her with such force, such passion that she thought she might burst.

He let go of her. "That was your punishment for ignoring me for no good reason." Then he ran away leaving her speechless and confuised.

* * *

'Why did I kiss her?' Legolas thought. 'She must hate me.I was getting somewhere with her too, but the way she talked and smiled I wanted to kiss her very much.' 

Legolassat down on his comfy bed in his talan thinking about what he did to Lindariel. What was he going to do? He was interrupted by a knocking on his door.

"Come in," said Legolas. Eruaran walked in.

"Hello Legolas I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to... are you alright?" Eruaran looked at his friend worriedly.

Legolas sat up. "Yes I'm fine. What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to thearchery fields."

"That would be wonderful." They both headed to where the training fields were. There they saw Haldir and his two brothers.

"Why did you want to come here?" Legolas asked as he was positoning himself up to shoot his first arrow.

"Just thought it would go your mind off of things and we could have fun just like the old days." Eruaran answered as he shot his first arrow and missed thecenter by mere inches.

Legolas shot and hit it right on the dot. "We can still have fun even when I'm married."

Eruaran smirked. "That's what you think. Did you forget what happened when I tied the knot?"

"Oh, how could I forget. Instead of coming with me to the river you had to stay back to eat supper. Before, you didn't have to eat with Eleniel." Legolas started laughing. "So much for the man being in charge. She had you hooked."

"Trust me, your freedom is limited when you're married," Eruaran said ignoring Legolas.

Rumil and Orophin came up behind Legolas. "My Prince, he forgets to tell you the benefitsof marriage," Rumil said.

"Yes, you get to be with the woman that will love you forever," said Orophin.

"You are right, but the only problem is that what if she doesn't love you back? As you can see my friends, she is not at all interested in me," Legolas replied.

"She'll come around. Trust me she seems stubborn now but she has a heart of gold. We're all going to miss her when she leaves," Rumil said sadly.

"Believe me you have no idea," Haldir said walking behind Rumil. "But I think we shouldn't talk about her when she is not around. Don't you agree Prince Legolas?"

"Yes you do have a point." Haldir smiled and started walking back. "Haldir are you a swordsman?" Legolas asked.

Haldir turned back around. "I think I am fairly well at it. Why?"

"Would you like to give it a go?" Legolas had no idea why he was challenging Haldir, but he was bored and wanted to do something interesting.

Haldir looked startled. "I cannot fight you. You are the Prince of Mirkwood, I could get in serious trouble."

Legolas sighed. "Very well, I _order _you to fight me."

Haldir smiled. "Very well my Prince. But you must accept the rules first. You disarm only."

"I accept." Both Haldir and Legolas drew theirswords, bowed, and waited for the first blow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

As you guys can see, I changed the name. I hope you like this one better. I do.

_**Thanks to luvthefluf and elfluver13 for their help with the new title and summary.**_

The Double Edged Romance

Chapter 9

The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and Lindariel had never been so confused in her life. First, she hated Legolas, then she began to like him, and now he kissed her! She didn't know what made her more furious, that he kissed her without her permission or warning, or that she had wanted him to do it! She was now even more determined to make sure he didn't win. She _would_ conquer by the end.

"Lindariel,"a voice in the distance called for her. If it was Legolas, she would not be pleased. "Lindariel!" Again, the voice called.

"Here I am," she said wearily. She didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

Eleniel came in sight. "Lindariel there you are. I have been looking for you! You must come. It's about Legolas." Her dark, worried eyes betrayed her calm tone of voice.

"Eleniel," she said warily, "I really do not wish to see or speak about Legolas at this moment. I just want to finish my…"

"But he is in combat with Haldir!" She interrupted. "You must come and stop this."

"Haldir," she said, barely audible. "To the training fields Eleniel!" She and Eleniel dashed hastily through the woods to stop the insane battle.

* * *

Legolas assessed his opponent. Haldir was definitely a skilled and worthy combatant. Legolas was concentrating so much on the fight that he did not see that Lindariel and Eleniel were now present at the match.

Haldir apparently did, though, becuase he spied Lindariel out of the corner of his eye.

Legolas swung atHaldir, but he was too fast and quickly dodged the blow.

"You are very good my Prince," Haldir said while Legolas regained his composure.

"You as well Haldir."

"I would ask you my Prince that we may stop. Lindariel and Eleniel are present." Haldir was very careful about havingellith watching the combat. Legolas wondered why he was so worried that Lindariel was here but he quickly brushed the thought out of his mind.

"Nonsense," Legolas exclaimed. "We must finish." Haldir sighed and went on with the fight. After a few more minutes Legolas was out of breath. He was saved by the voice of his father.

"What is going on here!" King Thranduil said angrily. "Legolas what are you doing?"

"I am sorry father but I challenged Haldir to combat..."

"Don't you know you never engage in combat with a Prince?" King Thranduil said to Haldir, ignoring Legolas.

"Perhaps you should let them explain what happened," said Celeborn calmly. "Haldir?"

"It was my fault my Lord," Legolas said. "I challenged Haldir and he refused and then I ordered him to. It was my fault entirely."

Celeborn looked at Thranduil. "Well... if that is what happened then come Legolas we still have to pack a few more things before we leave." Thranduil led Legolas to away from the fields. Legolas looked back and saw Lindariel talking to Haldir, so was Eleniel. He sighed and began to follow his father.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Lindariel asked Haldir as sheglared at him. She had expected better from Haldir.

"Lindariel, I must leave you now," said Eleniel, seeing that this was a conversation not concerning her. "My herven and I need to finish packing."

"Good-bye Eleniel. I will see you at supper." Lindariel gave her a smile and a nodas Eleniel departed.

Once she was out of sight, Lindariel turned her attentions back to Haldir. "Well? Explain yourself."

"He ordered me to fight him Lindariel. I did not have a choice." Haldir returned calmly.

"You still could have walked away. This is not his kingdom," she said. "This is Lothlorien, the most beautiful and wonderful city in all of middle earth." She looked mournfully at Haldir. "I will surely miss this city Haldir," tears began streaming down her face, "I will surely miss you." She began to cry openly in front of him, despite her pride.

He quickly checked to see if anyone was near, but could detect no one. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I will miss you too Lindariel." He truly meant it as well. In his heart, he knew he loved Lindariel. But he knew thattheir love was not to be."But you must do your duty. We all have to, Lindariel." Haldir held her away from him by her shoulders so he could look at her. "You will bring Mirkwood and Lothlorien together. Look at you. You've changed so much. _We've_ changed, Lindariel. I will always love you, but we cannot be together."

Rivulets of tears were still flowing down her pale cheeks. "I understand," she choked out,"and I love you as well." Haldir pulled her into another embrace, lasting much longer than before because, though they may not want to accept it, they both knew it would be their last time like this.

"I must go Haldir," she said her voice shaking, "I have to finish packing."

"Good night Lindariel," said Haldir. She began to stumble blindly away from him. "Lindariel," Lindariel turned around. Haldir was still standing there. "We may still be friends, I hope?"

"Yes," she said, forcing herself to smile. Just friends. After what they had been through they were now just friends.This greatly pained her. They were nothing more than friends. She turned back around and headed toward her talan. Just friends.

* * *

Sorry its so short. I'm having a writers block I guess.

Herven- husband


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

My lovely reviewers keep reviewing and more are welcome!

My Birthday is on March 26. Yay! Happy Birthday to me!

**_To my friend Blondrebel14 may love find you someday lets just hope its not in the form of Kyle._**

The Double Edged Romance

Chapter 10

The sun, blocked by the trees, shone brightly in Lindariel's room that morning. Birds sang that bright and beautiful morning. Sadly for Lindariel, it would be her last morning in Lothlorien for quite a while. Today she was leavingfor Mirkwood where she would become thearrogant Prince of Mirkwood's wife. Lindariel's eyes flickered open from hearing the lovely song that was being sang outside her window. Lindariel sighed tiredly andpulled herself out of bed. She then began to prepare herself for the long journey that awaited her. She wore I simple emerald green working dress, it was perfect for riding. Her hair was put in a single long braid.

There was a knocking at the door and then a voice. "Lindariel," siad Galadriel. "Are you dressed? Are you ready?"

"You may come in milady," answered Lindariel with a little stutter in her voice. Galadriel walked in and smiled at Lindariel. Galadriel to looked simple as well in her dress.

"Are you ready child? This maybe a long journey. Two full days at least."

"I am as ready as I ever will be, milady. I am so glad that you and Lord Celeborn are coming. I am very nervous."

"I know you are dear. When I walked in you were as pale as a sheet," Galadriel smiled again. Lindariel looked down at her feet, afraid to meet Galadriel's eyes. "Come here Lindariel. Sit with me on the bed."

Lindariel moved to sit be Galadriel on the bed. The softness of the bed beneath gave her comfort. "What is it that you are afraid of Lindariel?" Galadriel knew what she was going to say but she wanted to here it from Lindariel herself to make sure of it.

"I am afraid that I will dishonor you and Lord Celeborn. I'm afraid that I will not be a good princess or a good queen. What if I do not produce an heir for Legolas? What if I do not make a good wife for Legolas? What if..."

"Sh, sh," said Galadriel in a laughing voice. "What if you make a wonderful wife? What if you make an excelent queen? Just be yourself Lindariel. I do not doubt you for a moment. I love you, Lord Celeborn loves you. We would not let you marry Legolas if we thought it would be disasterous." Lindariel looked at her feet yet again. She doubted everything that Galdriel said. Galdriel lifted Lindariels's chin so that she was looking into her eyes. "No matter what you do Lindariel you will always make us proud."

Lindariel smiled and hugged Galadriel. "I suppose we better eat suomething before we leave."

"I suppose you're right," said Galadriel with a laugh. Both then headed for the dining hall.

* * *

Legolas left the indoors to the outside where they would soon start their journey home. The large group of people that were going to Mirkwood were in this group. He saw Lindariel. She was saying farewellto some of her closest friends like Rumil and Orphin. When Lindariel was finally all alone Legolas walked over to her. "Are you ready?" 

Lindariel turned around startled by the voice. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said with a smile.

Legolas wanted the conversation to continuee. "I think you will find Mirkwood to your liking. It is not as beautiful as Lothlorien of course, but it's still beautiful."

"I'm sure it is. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get my horse. I am taking her to Mirkwood with me," shebowed and walked away, heading towards the stables. Legolas sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Lindariel mounted her horse, Miriel. Lindariel whispered words of comfort to her horse and then regained her composure. 

When King Thranduil headed towards the river, it was the signal that it was time to depart. Galadriel, on her horse, was beside Lindariel. She grabbed Lindariel's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Lindariel smiled and felt comfort flood inside herself.

I few hours later they decided to rest for a few minutes so that the soldiers, under command of Haldir, could scope out the place for orcs or goblins. Once they signaled that everything was ok then they would started heading toward the river where they would make camp for the night. About ten minutes later the signal was given and everybody prepared themselves to start again toward the river.

"Lindariel," Galadriel said as they started to move. "Once we cross the river tomorrow your new adventure will begin." Lindariel nodded as Galadriel and her moved along with the group.

* * *

"Legolas," King Thranduil came behind him as Legolas began to make camp for the night. "Where is Lindariel?" 

Legolas shrugged. "How should I know the last time I talked to her was before we left."

Thanduil gave him a stern look. "Once your married she is your responsibility and Lord Celeborn and I think this responsibility should start now."

"Father, what am I suppose to do? Go make camp right next to her and make sure she doesn't leave? She can take care of herself," Leglas protested.

"I know she can but what if we get attacked by orcs tonight who will protect her then?"

Legolas sighed. "Very well, I will go and watch her." King Thranduil gave Legolas a satified smile and walked back to his area. Legolas then gathered his stuff and his horse and walked toward the place where Lindariel was sleeping for the night.

"What are you doing?" Lindariel asked while watching Legolas take a blanket and lean against a tree to sleep for the night.

"Guarding you," he said matter of factly.

"I don't need to be guarded," she snapped back.

"Well I am. Don't worry I won't watch you. I'll just be by you so that if orcs attack, I'll be there to save you or something like that," before Lindariel could say anything Legolas interrupted. "Good night Lindariel. I'm watching you." She knew Legolas was joking but she still rolled her eyes and laid on the hard dirt ground.

* * *

The next morning Legolas was ready to cross the river to Mirkwood. With ease did they pass the river. When they reached the woods. Legolas came up behind Lindariel. "Welcome to Mirkwood," he whispered in her ear. 

She blushed. It wasn't becuase he was so close to her it was becuase she thought she must look like a wreck becuase of her wrinkled dress or her uncombed hair.

Everyone entered the woods. For must of them this was home but for Lindariel this place was strange and unfamiliar sight to her. It was like an untouched book waiting to be read and like all those kinds of books they would be read.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hi everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews and I will try to update quicker. Have a wonderful day.

The Double Edged Romance

Chapter 11 

As they reached the city, Lindariel saw more and more unfamiliar elves look at her. Embarrassed, she tried to hide her face. Legolas was walking beside her. He saw what she was doing and did not approve.

"Do not hide your face Lindariel," Legolas said. "It is a beautiful face that shouldn't be kept away from the world."

Lindariel blushed. She knew he was just saying that so she would like him and she was not going to fall for that. But she couldn't help the blush. She couldn't help the effect he had on her and that made her mad.

"I am not hiding my face," she retorted. Legolas sighed and they walked in silence once again. As they reached closer to Mirkwood they began to see much more unfamiliar elves. Queen Estelwen began aknowledging her people. Legolas only smiled and kept walking.

They made there way to the heart of the city. There is where she would find her new home, her new life. King Thranduil stopped and turned to the group that was now disinagrating becuase many people went to their own homes. "My friends, I would like to show you to you rooms in our palace," he declared. "Queen Estelwen will show Lindariel her room, the rest will come with me."

While the group parted Legolas turned around to Lindariel. "I will see you tonight at the banquet," he said. He bowed and in return she curtiesed. He left her alone with his mother.

"Come dear I will show you to your room." They began to walk. Little was said between the two women as they made their way. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" Asked Lindariel being oblivious to the world.

"Your wedding," she said.

"Oh, that, well yes I am," she didn't know if there was a right or wrong answer to say to her. She wanted Estelwen to like her so that they could get along when Legolas was not there. So she chose her words carefully.

Estelwen must have been satisfied with the answer. "Oh don't be nervous," she said. "I remember my wedding." She began to go drift off into space. "But of course it was along time ago." Neither of them said a word until they reached a door. "This will be your room before the wedding of course."

She opened the door. Lindariel's breath was taken away by the beauty of the room. There was a large four poster bed with dark red covers. The room itself was painted a light tan. The room was very large. There was a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a desk for writing letters, and she even had her own bath.

"I hope you like it," said the Queen.

"It's beautiful," Lindariel turned to look at Estelwen. "Thank you my Queen."

"You are welcome dear. There will be a banquet tonight around seven. You have time to rest, bathe, and if you want to see the city just ask Legolas. He will show you. I must get going now and make sure the plans for the banquet are going as ordered." Filled with pleasure, Estelwen left.

Lindariel turned to look at her room once more. Sheundid her hair, letting it fall all over her face. She would sleep first. Without changing she went to the bed and slept.

* * *

Legolas returned his room for a well deserved rest. When he opened the door roses covered every inch of the room. He knew they came from the admiring ellith that were happy to see him back. He sighed, trying to figure out how in the world he was going to get to his bed from where he was sttanding. 

He reached the bed and threw himself upon it. He thought about the days events so far. Lindariel was being stubborn as usual. As much as he tried to woo her with compliments she turned everyone aside. He smiled at the kiss he had shared with her. She seemed to like it, but Legolas knew that if she did like it she would never let him know.

"Oh Lindariel," he said tiredly. "You are such a stubborn elleth, but don't worry, I will win you." He smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Lindariel awoke by a knock on her door. Lindariel got up to answer it. Her body was sore from the trip. At the door was an elleth with wavy brown hair. She smiled at Lindariel. She had what looked like clothing in her hands. 

"Hello milady," she bowed. "May I come in?"

"Of course," said Lindariel. The elleth came and began to lay out clothing.

"My name is Raina. I'll be your personal servant."

"Oh I don't need a personal servant," Lindariel protested.

Raina looked at Lindariel puzzled. "But everyone in the royal family has a personal servant."

"Yes, well technically I'm not part of the family yet."

"But you will be," she said. "I have you clothes for tonight anyway. It's wonderful to hear that Legolas is getting married. He is such a kind man. Treats the servants like family and such. My lady what are you doing?"

"I am listening to you," Lindariel said puzzled.

"You must bathe my lady. We must get you ready for the banquet." Raina pushed Lindariel in the bath. "Once you are done, I will help you get ready."

Lindariel was left alone. She sighed. She had a very talkative servant. She took her bath. As she entered the room again she saw thatthe bed was made and clothes were laid on her bed.

"Well milady there's no point just staring. Your clothes, put them on," said Raina. "The Queen picked them out." Lindariel put on the dress it was an emerald green color.

"It's very pretty," Lindariel said. Raina sat her on the bed and began to comb her hair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing your hair. You must be excited to be getting married to Legolas."

"Ohyes, I love getting married to someone I hardly know," she said sarcastically.

"It can't be that bad," Raina said.

"I don't want to be a princess. I don't even look like a princess."

"Yes you do," said Raina, finishing her hair. She pulled over a mirror. Lindariel looked at herself. Her hair was down. "I think you look like a princess."

"Thank you Raina," she said.

"Your welcome my lady."

"Please, Raina, call me Lindariel."

"Lindariel," said Raina trying it out.

"Yes Lindariel."

* * *

At the banquet Lindariel was all that everyone talked about. Lindariel stood by Queen Estelwen. The wedding was going to be in three days. 

"Lindariel I would like you to meet Saeldur." The ellon was a tall, broad shouldered ellon. He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lindariel said. She bowed awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"His family is good friends with us," explained Estelwen. "Many Kings in this family relied on his ansestors for advice. This is Eruaran's father."

"Then it is an honor to meet you, my lord," Lindariel said. "Your son has been very kind to me, as well as his wife."

"That is good to know. That means I raised him well," he said.

Legolas came behind Lindariel. "Thatis good for me toknow that my friend is kind to my future wife." Lindariel turned around and with all her strength, put a smile on her face.

"Hello my prince," she said sweetly.

"May I have this dance?" Legolas asked.

Lindariel couldn't say no in front of Queen Estelwen. "Of course." She put her hand in the one he offered and followed him to the dance floor. They began with a waltz. Many people stopped talking to each other to watch the couple. They said nothing to each other during the dance. When it was over. She began to walk towards Galadriel.

But Legolas stopped her. "I would like to show you the garden. It is quite lovely at night."

Yet again she was forced to say yes. So she walked with Legolas through the garden. "Its beautiful out here, don't you think?"

"Yes it is, but I would like to go talk to my aunt alone. So if you excuse me I'll be going back." Legolas wouldn't let go so fast though. He grabbed her hand and brought her into his arms.

"Don't I get a good-bye kiss from my wife?"

"I am not your wife yet Legolas," she shot back. She tried to break free but he was to strong.

"Not yet but you will be," he whispered in her ear. He let her go. "Don't forget that Lindariel. You will be my wife." Lindariel walked away not looking back. For the rest of the night she stayed clear of Legolas. Eveyday she tried to stay clear of him until that fateful day. The wedding day.

* * *

Tomorrow the next chapter is going to be posted. The wedding chapter was written like a month ago. 

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks to **Elfluver13 **and **Luvthefluff**. They majorly helped me in this chapter.

Happy birthday to me! I am no long **Sweetblonde13**, I'm **Sweetblonde14.** Do you think I should change my name? Give me your input on that.

Also happy birthday to **LOstLOve** and **thesquishymuffin **have a good one!

**_To Elfuver13 and Luvthefluff thanks for all your support with this story and your input. Thanks for helping write this chapter. Also to all those who have birthdays today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**

The Double Edged Romance

Chapter 12

How could she be doing this? Why was she doing this?

Today, a lovely midsummer's eve, she would be getting married. And no, not just anyone, Lindariel of Lothlorien, the one who had previously vowed to love no other than Lothlorien's own March warden, Haldir.

But she was to wed Legolas, son of Thranduil, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. One could only imagine how the wedding night was going to be…

Lindariel sat nervously in a guest bedroom in the palace of Mirkwood. She clutched her under dress with anxiety and checked her reflection constantly in the mirror.

She would be called to the feast any second. Apprehension and uneasiness hovered over her like a cloud on a rainy day.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see her aunt, the Lady Galadriel, enter the room with her head held high.

"Lindariel, do not be nervous," she said.

"Who told you I was nervous? I am not nervous. Why would I be nervous?" She stuttered frantically.

"Do not fret, all young brides sense worry on the day of their wedding. It is a common thing."

"Yes, but not all brides are pushed and prodded into a marriage with an elf they barely know."

"More than you would think, child." Galadriel smiled warmly and all of Lindariel's fears seemed to abate. Silence passed for a few seconds before Galadriel moved again.

"Come now; let us get you out of that dress and into that lovely gown on the bench over there." The Lady stepped over to the bench and picked up the glimmering white gown. It was made of the finest silk and was embroidered delicately along the hemline. She quickly clothed herself, desperately trying not to muss the elaborate hairstyle that had taken hours to arrange.

With a delighted smile, Galadriel led the way to the Great Hall in the palace.

Upon entering, Lindariel was almost struck dumb. The hall was decorated elegantly and elven nobles could be seen everywhere you looked. Many turned when she entered, and welcomed her with homely smiles. However, a certain group of ellith in a corner of the hall glared at her and gave her dirty looks. 'How nice,' she thought, 'he has a vicious fan club'. She looked around trying to find the comfort gaze from Arwen but sadly she new she was not going to find one. Arwen told her she would not be able to attend Lindariel's wedding.

She caught sight of her beloved uncle, the Lord Celeborn, and he too gave her an encouraging smile, before turning back to talk to Thranduil.

Next to him stood the last person Lindariel wanted to see at the moment. Legolas stood tall and proud dressed in a strikingly handsome dark green tunic. Black leggings complemented the blonde hair falling down his back.

He too had turned when she had entered, but as she noticed, he had refrained from taking his eyes off her since. Those clear, blue eyes stared back at her with an unknown intensity.

He walked towards her. Galadriel gave her a little nudge and went to join her husband.

"My lady," Legolas bowed, his eyes not leaving hers.

She did likewise with a similar greeting.

"How do you fare in Mirkwood as of yet?" He asked, trying to encourage friendly conversation.

"Oh, very well my lord," she did her best to sound excited.

An awkward silence ensued. This was going to be a long first night.

* * *

After the ceremony, Lindariel was feeling quite out of it. She barely remembered the blessings or the duties described to her. She vaguely remembered hearing something about providing heirs, supporting the prince, and staying faithful before she was led off by a bunch of giggling maids to what she surmised to be her bedchamber. 

Oh sorry, _their_ bedchamber.

A feeling of numbness came over her as they undressed her and clad her in some ceremonial nightgown. They left all of her hair down except for two braids.

With oddly cheerful smiles, they left her in the bedchamber sitting at the chair of an exquisite oak table. With a sigh, her eyes traveled around the room. She couldn't deny it, it was a beautiful chamber. Finally, she saw what had been laid out on the table. A bottle of wine and two glasses. Did they really think she was going to enjoy this that much?

She shrugged her shoulders and opened the bottle, pouring for herself a glass of the gleaming red wine.

"A toast, to the insufferable prince of Mirkwood!" She exclaimed and heartily drank some of the wine.

"Getting started without me already?" She jumped, almost spilling the wine all over herself, and turned to see Legolas leaning against the doorway to the bath, dressed in a casual tunic and loose leggings.

"I apologize, my lord, I did not see you." Her face turned red from the blush rising up from her neck.

He laughed and went to sit down next to her. Pouring a glass for himself, he continued to smile.

"Now, what were we toasting to again? Ah yes, that's right, the insufferable me. Off we go then." He too drank his wine heavily and set the glass down in a matter of moments, still half-way full.

After realizing his joke, she glowered at him.

"So help me if you were not my husband or the prince of Mirkwood I would throw this wine glass at you!" Highly irritated, she drank more of her wine for comfort.

With an amused smile he did the same.

"There, there. No need to be angry. A spot more wine, my dear?"

She nodded and he refilled her glass.

"Wait, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Why ever would I do that, meleth?"

She refused to drink another drop, sliding her glass away from her.

"Will my new wife even be kind enough to grace me with a kiss?"

Hesitantly, she looked at him and realization dawned on her. She would be spending the rest of her life with him. It was time to put her past behind her; Haldir was no longer her love interest, just a friend.

She took in his handsome face and caring eyes. He was beautiful, and all this time she had been pushing him away. Of course, one could not simply fall in love with someone because of their looks, but it helped immensely.

She leaned towards him tentatively, and he boldly moved as well. Taking her lips with gentleness, he slowly caressed her cheek. Before she knew it, he'd pulled her closer, his body the dominating presence in her mind. Lindariel could feel his tongue teasing her lips and eagerly responded to his kiss. Before she knew it, she found herself on the great four-poster bed, giving in to the burning inside of her. She stiffened a little as Legolas slipped the gown off of her shoulders, but that was soon forgotten as the fire of passion took over...

* * *

Birds sang happily and bright, clean sunlight filtered in through the open window. She breathed quietly and contentedly, snuggling into the bed. 

Wait, that wasn't a bed, it was a body. Come to think of it, she also felt a delightfully warm breath on her neck as well. Turning slowly, she faced Legolas who was sound asleep and had his arms around her.

It all came back to her in that one moment. The previous night. Joy, then embarrassment, then…completeness.

TBC…to be continued.

* * *

Meleth means Love 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated but it was spring break and my family went to Florida.

This is the continued chapter of twelve. I hope you like it.

The Double Edged Romance

Chapter 13

Lindariel didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to wake Legolas up or just stay where she was until he woke up. No, of course not, that would be silly. So she did the most logical thing she could think of, scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lindariel grabbed the sheet that was around her and jumped out of the bed. Legolas sat up groggily and leaned back on his hands. His bemused expression made her stomach do that little flop, one that was commonly associated with attraction.

"Well, good morning to you too," he said in a normal tone of voice. Her face reddened and she looked down at the floor.

"I am sorry, Legolas, it is just that I have never woken up in the arms of an ellon," she said, slightly embarrassed. He smiled again and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Good, now that we've gotten that out of the way, come and join me for breakfast," Legolas replied.

"Very well," she sighed. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change out of her nightdress. When she walked back into the room, Legolas was sitting at the small table where an assortment of food lay. She sat across from him as they began to eat. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"What is the plan for today milord?" She asked.

"Well today you Aunt and Uncle leave as well as the rest of Lorien," Legolas replied.

"Oh," Lindariel said sadly. "I forgot that they would be leaving."

He smiled at her. "Do not worry Lindariel, you will see them again."

She gave a weak smile. "I know, it's just that I've lived with them for basically my whole life. I've never been away from them. Even when they went to Rivendell, I was there."

"Today, Lindariel, I wil show you Mirkwood. This is the first time you have ever been here. I will give you the grand tour."

"I would enjoy that milord," Lindariel replied.

"Please do not call me milord Lindariel," said Legolas, "You are my wife. Just call me Legolas or the insufferable prince of Mirkwood if you like."

Legolas smiled and Lindariel blushed in embarrassment. "I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past," she said.

"Do not fret about it. We both have done things to each other that we regret lets put the past behind us and focus on the future." Legolas got up from his chair and moved toward her.

"Our future." He looked at her with longing. He cupped her face and kissed her. First it was slow and sweet then it grow with a hot, fiery passion. It was Lindariel who broke the kiss. Even what had happened the night before (even though she thought it was a mistake) she still wasn't ready to love him. He looked at her with the same longing.

"Don't worry Lindariel, I will wait for you." He kissed the top of her head.

"We must get ready to say ourfarewells to your Uncle and Aunt. She nodded and both began to get ready.

* * *

"Namarie my child," said Celeborn to Lindariel. "May the valar be with you." 

"I will miss you Milord... Uncle." Lindariel's voice shook. She could not cry, she would not cry. He hugged her and began to mount his horse. Galadriel came up to her. She had a happy, yet sad expression.

"My child," she began. "We will always be together no matter how far apart we may be, we shall always be together."

"I do not understand milady,"said Lindariel on the verge of tears.

Galadriel put her hand over Lindariel's heart and she did the same with Lindariel's hand. "In our hearts we will never separate for love is the stongest power in all the world. Do not worry child for we will see each other again."

Tears fell down Lindariel's cheek. Galadriel then hugged Lindariel and she mounted her horse.

Lindariel said her farewells Haldir on his horse as well. He gave her a nod and she gave him one as well. Then they left. Lindariel watched them leave until they were no longer in sight.

* * *

Legolas took Lindariel first to the gardens. "These gardens were made for my mother when she became my fathers wife. This was his present to her." 

The gardens were lovely. They had every color from different types of whites to the darkest of purples.

"Anyone can visits the gardens. Many lovers come here and many children run around here for their own sport," he said.

"This garden reminds me of Galadriel's garden." She said, staring in awe around her.

"Yes, her garden is quite similar to this one," replied Legolas.

"Sometimes, I would go and lay down in the flowers, and I would read or I would just lay there and think about my parents," she said.

"Did you know your parents well?"

"I little bit, I suppose. Father was always gone and mother was a very busy person. With meetings and her own household to run, there was hardly time for me." Lindariel paused. "But when father came home he would sneek up behind me and would scoop me up in his arms and say, 'Oh, Lindariel, you will make heads turn when your older and then I will have to find you a body guard while I'm away.'"

"He's right, you know. You do make heads turn. He would be proud of you handling an arranged marriage so easily." There was silence. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and took to the river bank where he and Eruaran used to sit and talk.

"What is this place?"

"It is where I used to sit and think while waiting for Euraran come home from the borders. This place is where Euraran told me he was going to marry Eleniel. This is also where my mother found me to tell me I was going to Lorien." He looked at her. "Now I want to share it with you so you will have a place to sit and think."

"Thank you Legolas," she replied, "for sharing this wonderful placewith me."

Legolas went up to her and kiss her hand. "Anything for you." Both laughed. "Come Lindariel to dinner! Tomorrow I will show you our home!" He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer:** I own nothing.

Sorry about not updating lately but school has been horrible and I'm getting confirmed this weekend and then there's theD.C. trip... it's been a really long week.

**_To Elfluver13, Blonderebel14, and Luvthefluf: Congratulations on getting confirmed! Our testimonies were awesome!_**

The Double -Edged Romance

Chapter 14

The next morning, Lindariel awoke next to Legolas but, to her happiness, nothing had happened like the night before. Legolas was still asleep and she did not want to wake him. She quietly slipped out of bed and into the bathroom where she began to prepare for her bath.

When she was done and dressed, she re-entered the room. Legolas was up and sitting at the small table. When he saw her, he smiled. "Good morning Lindariel, have some breakfast." She sat down across from him and began to eat. "Today I have a suprise for you."

"Really?" Lindariel said with suprise. "What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a suprise." Lindariel pretended to look hurt. Legolas sighed. "Very well, Lindariel, just let me bathe and I'll show you." Legolas got up and went to the bath. As Lindariel waited for Legolas to come back, she pulled out a book that Gandalfgiven her so long ago.

In a few moments, Legolas stood before her. Lindariel looked up athis handsome face. "Come Lindariel," Legolas offered his hand. She gladly took it and followed Legolas out of the room and through a series of hallways. Legolas stopped at a large wooden door. He looked at Lindariel and smiled, Lindariel smiled weakly back. Legolas opened the door.

Lindariel gasped and ran into the large library before her. The library's walls were covered with books of different sizes and thicknesses, none of them were the same.

"I remembered when Gandalf gave you a book. You were overjoyed, so I assumed that you liked books," Legolas looked nervously at Lindariel. "You do like this, don't you?"

"I like it, I love it!" Lindariel ran over to Legolas and, without thinking, kissed him. First it was soft then it grew more intense and more passionate. Lindariel, realizing what she did, pulled back. She regained her composure and looked at Legolas. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No need to apologize. In fact, maybe I should give you more presents if that is what I get in return." Lindariel blushed.

"I'll leave you here then," Legolas said.

"Where are you going?"

"My father wishes to speak with me, I should not be long."Lindariel was soon left by herself.After she chose a few books, she headed back to her room. Raina was there when she entered.

"Hello milady," she said happily.

"Lindariel," she reminded her.

"Well, Lindariel, I was just leaving."

"Wait," Lindariel said. "Will you stay and talk to me?"

"Why of course I will. I have nothing else to do anyways," Raina sat down across from Lindariel. "So how do you like being married?"

"I feel the same," Lindariel replied.

"Oh it will be so good to see little ones running around the house again," said Raina.

Lindariel was puzzled. What was Raina talking about? "What do you mean?"

"Well you see I was working in this house when Suiadan and Legolas were just little and they would always run around, getting themselves into trouble no doubt. When you and Legolas have children..."

"I'm not ready for children," Lindariel said worriedly.

"None of us are ever ready for children Lindariel. But you will have them sooner or later," said Raina.

"We are not having a baby," Lindariel said.

"Well not now, but soon you will..."

"I said we are not having a baby!" Raina looked at Lindariel, frightened by her mood change.

"Ok... you are not having a baby. I understand, I think. I'm just going to leave you now and finish somethings for the Queen." Raina left quickly.

Lindariel collapsed in her chair. She was not pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant, or could she? Lindariel put her hand to her stomach. Legolas walked in.

"Hello, I thought you were still in the library," Legolas moved closer to Lindariel.She leaped out of her chair and started walking out of Legolas's reach. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Lindariel yelled. "We might have a baby. That's what's wrong!"

Legolas smiled. "We are going to have a baby! Are you certain? That's excellent news!"

"First of all, I don't know for sure, and second of all, it is_ not_ good news. I can't be pregnant, I'm not ready!"

"Why did you think that we were going to have a baby then?" Legolas asked.

"I thought so because Raina said something about little ones," Lindariel sighed wearily. Unfortunately, this was just the opening Legolas needed. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think it's a great idea and that we should have a child soon," Legolas said. He began to put soft kisses on her neck.

Lindariel jumped away from his touch, even though she longed for it. "Now, don't get any ideas into your head. I think you forget who is going to bear your children."

Legolas moved closer to her. " I know, and I can't think of a better person for the task." Legolas was now inches from her face. She challenged him to do his worst. He scooped her up and took her to bed.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed, scared and excited at the exact same time.

"I told you that we should have a child soon, so we had best get started." Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers kissing her with as much passion as she felt. She soon gave into that passion she and, like before, let him completely overtake her. This time, however, she didn't hesitate the slightest bit. All she could think about was how good and right this felt, and how she was going to kill Legolas after this was all over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

I'm getting this in before the summer.

**_This is dedicated to the person who ever invented summer vacation. You rock!_**

The Double Edged Romance

Chapter 15

Legolas woke up from a very good dream. Wait, it wasn't a dream it actually happened. Legolas looked down and realized that he held Lindariel in his arms yet again. He smiled. She was a beautiful elleth with a one of a kind personality. He kissed the top of her head. "Good morning meleth." She stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"I'll kill you later but right now I'm very comfortable and I do not wish to move," she responded.

"I think I like you better when you're in my arms. Besides, why would you kill me? You seemed to like it very much and you did not attempt to stop me."

A blush creeped up to her face. "Well...I..."

"Admit it, you love me." He looked at her no longer playing but he was now being serious.

"I will not admit I love you because at this very moment I don't love you."

Legolas sighed and grabbed a sheet to put around his waist. He walked to the bath. Once Lindariel was alone she to sighed and thought about the mess she put herself into. Never in her life hadshe everhated a man but yet still cared for him at the exact same time. "Well Lindariel I hope your happy. Surely you must be pregnant now," she said to herself.

As Legolas reentered the bed chamber Lindariel was still in bed. "Where are you going?" She asked with much curiosity.

"I must meet with my father. He wished to see me today and I shall not be late."

Just before he left, Lindariel stopped him, "Wait, I haven't killed you yet."

Legolas gave an amused smile. "My dear, there will be enough time later for that." Legolas opened the door leaving Lindariel fuming behind him.

Lindariel bathed and after a light breakfast went to the Library to do some more reading. On the way there, she ran into Faelwen.

"Lindariel," she said, "You look beautiful today."

"Faelwen you must not flatter me, for I know that you are more beautiful than I."

Fealwen laughed. "How are you? Come and walk with me." Fealwen offered Lindariel her arm which she gladlytook.

"I am well. This place is so beautiful.Legolas has shown me the gardens and the library."

Fealwen smiled. " Legolashas a kind soul."

"Yes... he does." Lindariel looked at Fealwen. She was a very beautiful elleth. She had long black hair and her skin was very pale. Her eyes were dark blue. It probably wasn't hard for her to find a husband becuase she was so beautiful, but she was also very kind and very loving.

"I wish to get to know you better Lindariel. I fear I've been a horrible sister to you for not talking to you sooner. How long have you lived in Lorien, Lindariel?"

"I have lived there my entire life. The only time I ever left was to see Lady Arwen in Imladris. When my parents died, Galadriel and Celeborn took my in as their own. I owe them very much for that."

Fealwen looked into the distance. "I remember seeing you one time in Rivendell. You were still young, but you were very smart and very pretty. You and Arwen used to run around outside and cause havoc among our people. See, I lived in Rivendell until I decided to visit my Aunt and Uncle here in Mirkwood. I haven't left here since. I then met Legolas and Suiadan, and we fell in love and I married him soon after meeting him. Soon after our wedding, my Aunt and Uncle left for the undying lands."

"Suiadan seems very kind," stated Lindariel.

"Oh, he is Lindariel. He and his brother are the kindest ellyn I've ever met." For I while, neither one spoke."There is something I want to tell you Lindariel."

Lindariel stopped walking. "Yes?"

"I'm pregnant," Fealwen said.

"What! That's great news Fealwen," Lindariel embraced her. "I'm so happy for you!" Fealwen began to cry. "What's wrong? Do you not want a child? Does Suiadan know?" Lindariel was very puzzled. She thought it was a good thing to be pregant, but then she remembered last night. Maybe Fealwen felt the same way about it.

"He knows and I'm very happy to be pregnant but..." Fealwen stopped.

"But what Fealwen? You can trust me."

"Suiadan has been talking about some sort of war. Amonumental war that he might be involved in," she replied.

"He'll be back Fealwen. The war can't be that long."

"No you don't get it," she cried. "Its about the ring, the ring of power.They might have found it. Mordor has been acting up lately."

Lindariel hadheard stories of the ring, but she never thought that it would ever be found. "Are you sure? Maybe you're overreacting because you're pregnant."

"No," she said firmly. "I know what I am talking about. Suiadan told me about it after I told him that I was pregnant."

Lindariel held her while she cried. "Oh Fealwen, I'm sure everything will work out. Trust me."

* * *

Legolas took a stroll around the garden. All this talk of war really was a bore to him.It seemed thatall his father wanted to talk about was about war. Suiadan would, of course, go off to war while he stayed here being protected by Mirkwood. Why did he have to attend all those meetings if he wasn't goingto do anything?If they did go to war at least he could stay and take care of Lindariel. 

"Legolas!" Legolas turned around to see his brother coming towards him. Suiadan looked alot like Legoals with the same blonde hairand the same eyes. "Legolas, wait! I wish to speak with you." Suiadan stopped running once hehad caught upwith his brother. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to the archery fields. I haven't been training since I got back from Lorien and I need to practice," Legolas replied. "What is it that you want dear brother?"

Suiadan look a Legolas. "Fealwen is going to have a baby," he said happily.

Legolas felt a wave of happiness through him ashe embraced his brother. "I am so happy for you, congratulations!"

"Thank you," he replied. "How are you and Lindariel doing?"

"I suppose we're doing fine," he replied. "She had a bit of a fright yesterday, but that was it." He told Suiadan about the baby situation and Suiadan laughed.

"Legolas, I don't think it's that she doesn't want to have a baby, it's just becuase she just got here and having a baby so soon seems unethical."

Legolas frowned. "I think it would be wonderful to have a baby so soon. I love children and when she has a boy I am going to teach him everything I know about archery and fighting and..."

"Wait Legolas," interupted Suiadan. "How do you know it willa boy? It might be a girl. Besides, she's not even pregnant from what you told me."

"Well, not yet." Legolas gave a mischievious smile while Suiadan laughed. "I must leave you now Legolas becuase I'm going to spend the remainder of the morning with Fealwen." Suiadan and Legolas parted.

* * *

Yay school is out and I can do whatever I wish to do! Expect a another chapter soon! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Diclaimer:** I, of course, own nothing.

**_This is chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine that lost his life last week because of a car accident. We all miss you!_**

The Double Edged Romance

Chapter 16

Vanya had eaten lunch with her lady, Fealwen and Faelwen's latest acquaintance, Lindariel. Vanya sneered in disgust when she thought of Lindariel, that sorry excuse of an elf thathad married the prince of Mirkwood. Vanya wanted Legolas and she knew that Legolas wanted her, didn't he? Of course, every elf in Mirkwood wanted her, but she had her eye on Legolas and she would be damned if she didn't become his lover.

She had a plan, though. She was going to go to Legolas and tell him he didn't need to hide his feelings for her anymore, and thatshe loved him more than any other man, more than even life itself. She smiled with delight. Today was her day and she was going to do any damn thing to make it remain so.

* * *

Legolas came back from the archery pit, exhuasted and hungry from the training.He hadn't seen Lindariel since that morning.Perhaps he should ask her to have lunch with him? After all, she was his wife. With this in mind, he set off to find Lindariel.

In the garden the flowers were all in bloom. Birds were singing, and the butterflies looked like they were dancing with the wind. He smiled at the beautiful moment. This was a moment of peace and harmony, but he knew outside of Mirkwood evil and corruption was brewing. How could anything or anyone be so wicked?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eleniel walking away from him. "Eleniel!"

Eleniel looked behind her shoulder and smiled. "Legolas."

Legolas ran toward, took her hand, and lightly kissed it. "How are you today milday?" Heinquired jokingly.

"I am well, dear sir, I am just waiting for my husband to return from the borders. Have you seen him by chance?"

"No, I haven't, but I'm sure he'll be here soon," he replied,"Have you seen my wife? I would like to know if she wanted to have lunch with me."

Eleniel smiled. "So, things are going well between you and Lindariel?"

"I suppose sometimes its difficult, but normally everything is okay."

"I'm sorry I haven't befriended her yet," she said.

"It's okay Eleniel. She is a little shy but she is very kind. I think I might even like her," he laughed.

"I think my prince loves her but won't admit it," she said.

"Actually," Legolas said. "She is the one who won't admit that she is in love with me. Its very frustrating."

"She'll come around eventually. Now, however, I must go now and find my own love. Good-bye Legolas."

Eleniel turned to walk away. "Eleniel," Legolas said. Eleniel turned and looked questionably at Legolas. "If I ever have to leave for any reason, promise me you willtake care of her. She is a strong elleth, but she is going to need your help to stay endure."Eleniel nodded her consentand left.

* * *

Lindariel left Faelwen and her two ladies in waiting after a delicious lunch. One of the ladies-in-waiting, Rawodhiel was a pretty blonde. She was a very talkative elleth. As far as Lindariel could tell, she did not like Rawodhiel who was incessantly talking about ellons. Vanya, the dark one, was very quiet. For some reason, Lindarielwas possessed with a foreboding feeling whenver she looked uponVanya. She was very secretive and Lindariel was pretty sure that Vanya loathed her, though she couldn't fathom why.

Lindariel walked outside. She took in the fresh air gladly. "Hello Lindariel," Lindariel saw Eleniel coming towards her.

Lindariel smiled with delight. "Eleniel you look wonderful today." Lindariel walked towards her and embraced her. She truly did like Eleniel. She was very quiet, but she was a strong woman and knew what she wanted out of life.

"I just saw Legolas a few minutes ago. He was looking for you to see if you wanted to join him for lunch."

"Oh," Lindariel said. "Well I just came back from having lunch with Faelwen and her ladies in waiting, Vanya and Rawodhiel. I don't believe I could stomach another morsel!"

"I'm looking for my husband. Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry," said Lindariel.

Eleniel smiled. "Well, I give up on finding him. I would like to get to know you better anyways. Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment andactually, I have a question for you."

"Really?" said Eleniel. "What is it?"

"Its about Vanya," Lindariel said. "Do you know her?"

Eleniel frowned. " Know her? Who doesn't! She is a devious elleth. She can get any man to sleep with her, even the married ones. They say even the hardest man can be softened by her touch. I do not like her and I don't like it when she looks at my husband or Legolas the way she does."

Lindariel turned to look at Eleniel worriedly. "How does she look at Legolas?" Could Legolas actually be cheating on her? Lindariel thought of him as an honorable ellon. He wouldn't do such a thing to her. Would he?

Eleniel saw the worry in her face. "Don't worry," she said soothingly. "Legolas is a good man he would never do such a thing to you. He really does love you."

Both stood quietly. "Eleniel!" Both turned to see who had called and then, out in the distance. they discernedEruarancoming towards them. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"So have I," said Eleniel.

Eruaran turned towards Lindariel. "Hello Princess," he bowed.

Lindariel laughed. "Please don't call me that. Call me Lindariel like everyone else."

Eruaran smiled. "Legolas told me you would say that. Excuse me Lindariel, but I must steal my wife for we are late for our lunch outing together." After they said their farewells, Eruaran and Eleniel left, leaving Lindariel to search for Legolas.

* * *

Legolas went into the library hoping to find Lindariel in there, but like every other room he had gone into, she was no where to be found.

"Legolas..." whispered a soft, seductive voice.

Legolas turned his head and sawa dark, slender ellethrise from one of the chairs and walk towards him. "Oh, it's you Vanya. Have you seen Lindariel? I wanted to ask her if she would like to join me for lunch."

Vanya cringed at her name. "Actually, she ate lunch with my lady and I."

Legolas looked at Vanya. She was very beautiful, he had to admit, but he knew her personality andcould detect the ugliness beneath the beautiful exterior."Oh, well then, I must go."

"Wait," she said. "Please come and talk with me. It gets very lonely without someone to talk to."

"I doubt that," he muttered.

Vany ignored his comment and moved closer to him. "Actually, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh really," he said sarcastically, "And what would that be?"

"I know you love me, Legolas," she said confidently, "There's nothing wrong with that. I love you too, and I'm willing to be with you whenever you wish, even now."

Legolas was completely appalled. He did not like her, he'd never like her,especially like that. "I don't love you Vanya. I love my wife, Lindariel."

Vanya looked disgusted. "What does shepossess that I don't? Actually, what do Ipossess that she doesn't have, besides everything?" Vanya smiled sweetly. "You need a real elleth, not that sorry excuse for one. Besides, I know a few rumors that have been going around Lorien concerning your precious elleth."

"They're all lies," he said with disgust.

"I bet you didn't know that she was in love with Haldir," Vanya said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haldir and Lindariel were lovers. Actually, they were both hoping that you were not coming back so they could get married."

Legolas felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He didn't want to believe it, but his resolve wavered all the same.

"You need someone that truly cares about you, Legolas. You and only you." She stepped closed to him so that their bodies were almost touching. "Someone like me."

Before Legolas could stop her, she was kissing him long and passionately. Little did they realize that somebody had opened the door to the library, and that someone was Lindariel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

The Double Edge Romance

Chapter 17

Lindariel stood at the door of the library looking stunned at what her eyes were seeing. A wave of emotion went through her. She felt pain, sadness, betrayal, and anger. Legolas and Vanya looked at her. Vanya was smiling and Legolas looked just as suprised as Lindariel was.

"Lindariel, I can explain," said Legolas. Lindariel did not wait to listen before running away. She ran to their room and locked the door behind her. She heard Legolas pounding on the door begging her to open it.

"Miss, is something wrong?" Raina appeared from the bathroom. Lindariel ran to her and cried in her arms. The puzzled Raina just gently stroked her hair as she cried.

* * *

Legolas gave up on trying to get Lindariel to open the door. He screwed up big time and he knew it. He never wanted anything like this to happen. All he wanted was a good relationship with his wife, but he didn't think that Lindariel would forgive him for this. He knew he couldn't forgive himself right now. 

Raina came out of Lindariel and Legolas' bedroom. Legolas stood up. "How is she?"

Raina gave him a stern look. "I don't know what you have done, my Prince, but whatever it is I would advise that you do not go in there. She is very upset."

"She didn't tell you?" He was surprised. He would have thought that she would tell.

"Of course she didn't tell me and I don't think I want to know." She touched Legolas' shoulder. "Whatever you did Prince Legolas, I think you meant no harm. That elleth really loves you. No matter what she says, she loves you and cares for you. You should go talk to her." Raina then left leaving Legolas alone.

Legolas slipped into his room quietly, not letting Lindariel hear him. She was sobbing on the bed, tears sliding off her face and falling to the green coverlets. Legolas felt his heart break into a million pieces seeing what pain he had caused her. Lindariel looked up.

"What are you doing here?" She said angrily. "I never want to see your face again!"

"Lindariel, I'm so sorry. I didn't kiss her! It was nothing of my chosing, she embraced me without warning!" He was begging for her forgiveness and Lindariel was not going to be merciful.

"Legolas you LET her kiss you! Thats the problem. You didn't stop her!" She threw a pillow at him. She cursed that there wasn't anything harder to throw at him.

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one you ever kissed."

"What do you mean?"

"What about Haldir?" He said. "You two were in love weren't you?"

"Yes, we were, but I never kissed him while we were married!" She yelled. "Besides," she went on, "My heart no longer belongs to Haldir, not since I met you!"

Legolas was puzzled. She hated him. "What do you mean?"

"After the wedding and our wedding night I saw a different side of you. The caring side of you. Hating you wasn't working out because everyone spoke so well of you." She paused and looked at Legolas. "But after today, I don't know if I want to even be your wife anymore."

"So you love me?" He asked, completely forgetting the last statement.

"Yes Legolas, I love you and I want to spend all of my days with you. I want to have children with you and I want to be at your side when you are sick or wounded. I can not imagine my life without you. There, are you happy?"

Legolas smiled. "Yes, I am very happy." He grabbed her and kissed her.

Lindariel stopped the kiss. "Wait, you are not getting off that easy. You still kissed her."

"She kissed me!" He yelled.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"No, it was feelingless. I felt nothing, I only want to kiss you for the rest of my life," he said.

Lindariel looked satisfied. "Good. That is what I wanted to hear. Why were you with her anyways?"

"I was looking for you to see if you wanted to have lunch together," he said.

"I ate with Fealwen," she said.

"I know," Legolas said and he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her brow. "I'm so glad that you and Fealwen are becoming friends. I really think you're going to fit in well here in Mirkwood."

"I do to Legolas," said Lindariel. "I must admit I'mmaking more friends here then I ever didin Lorien."

He kissed her and this time she didn't object. The kiss seemed to go on forever and neither of them minded it one bit. When the kiss did end both were out of breath. "You are the most amazing elleth I have ever met."

"And you are the most amazing ellon I have ever met," she said. "You are also the most confusing too."

He laughed and they went to the garden to talk and enjoy the beauty around them.

For weeks all they was spend time together. Many people were very confused at this. The most unlikely couple actually were compatablewith each other. But the most confused one was Vanya. She had tried so hard to destroy this relationship and all she did was bring it closer together. Nobody ever knew what happened between Vanya and Legolas. Legolas and Lindariel were the happiest people anybody could ever meet and it seemed that they would never be able to split apart, until one day.

* * *

I know, its really short but now I'm getting to the really good stuff. I'm writing the 18 chapter as we speak so don't give up me! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

The Double Edge Romance

Chapter 18

The happy couple spent most of their time together. Lindariel and Legolas spent time beside the Forest river, library, garden, or any place else they wanted to go to. The beginning of fall came. Leaves began turning different colors. This happened to be Lindariel's favorite time of year, when everything was changing. That wasn't the only thing that was going to change that fall. Lindariel began to spend most of her time in bed, feeling ill. Legolas spent most of his time talking to his father about a pressing issue.

"Lindariel are you sure you're okay?" Said Faelwen. Faelwen and Eleniel sat at her bedside keeping her company. Faelwen had been getting bigger by the day.

"Maybe you should go see a healer," Eleniel said worriedly.

Lindariel smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired right now." She tryed to stand up but that made her feel sick. Faelwen and Eleniel helped her lay back down. "When is Legolas coming back?"

Eleniel smiled. "He said he would be back soon."

Lindariel moaned. "That's it," said Faelwen. "I'm getting a healer." This time Lindariel did not complain. She just layed in her big bed while Eleniel stroked her hair and gave her comforting words, hoping she would feel better.

Faelwen returned with the healer. "Mae Govannen, my lady, how are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm sure it is nothing," she said. "I've just been sick. It will pass, right?"

"That is what I've come to check on," He turned his attention to Eleniel and Faelwen. "I need you to leave now. You can wait outside the door." Both gave her encouraging smiles and left.

* * *

"Elrond has called a meeting in Rivendell about a very pressing matter," said King Thrandruil to his sons Suiadan and Legolas. "He wants one of you to go. So who will it be?"

"I will go father," said Suiadan.

Legolas stood up. "Youare unable togo Suiadan. Your wife is with child. I will go."

Suiadan turned to his younger brother. "You were just wed. I will not let you go and leave your wife like that. Besides, my wife is not due for another 4 months. I will be back before that."

"I was not just wed. I was married six months ago. What if you get into trouble on the way there? I am better equiped with a sword and bow." Legolas paused. "I don't think you give Lindariel enough credit. She is a strong ellleth she can take of herself. No, I will go father."

"Very well then, it is settled. Legolas will go," King Thranduil said. "You do know what this meeting is about right, Legolas?"

"Yes I do," he said confindently. "It was partly by fault of our own kindness that the creature Smeagol escaped. Lord Elrond and the other councillors must know this."

"Good," King Thranduil replied. "Go to your wife Legolas. I hear that she is sick."

When Legolas and Suiadan left the throne room, Suiadan hugged him. "Thank you brother for doing this for me. I really do want to be with my wife during her whole pregnancy. I know Faelwen would kill me if I wasn't here."

"It is no trouble at all. I am slightly worried about what I have to tell Lindariel. She might be a bit upset, but it is nothing. We can work out."

"Indeed," replied Suiadan. "If Faelwen is looking for me tell her I will be in the library."

Legolas nodded and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Asked Lindariel to the healer. "Are you positive?" 

"I'm as positve as if my life depended on it," he said happily.

Lindariel smiled. She no longer felt sick. She actually felt like dancing and singing and doing many of other things as well. "You look better already," said the healer who began to laugh. "Should I call the other two back in?"

"Yes," said Lindariel. "I would be grateful." When the healer left Faelwen and Eleniel rushed back in.

"What did he say?" Eleniel asked. "Is it just a flu that will pass?" Lindariel, though, couldn't say anything. All she could do was smile.

Faelwen confused face turned into a smile. "You are pregnant!"

Eleniel looked surprised. "You are?" Lindariel laughed and nodded. "You are!" All three smiled and laughed. "Wait until Legolas finds out! Are you afraid of telling him?"

"No, I'm not actually," Lindariel said.

"Why is that?" Asked Faelwen. Lindariel began to explain their little arguement about children that seemed to have happened ages ago. "Look at you now Lindariel! Look how happy and beautiful you look now!"

"I know," she said. " I never thought I could ever feel like this."

"Scary, is it not?" said Faelwen. "You will feel excited about it as well."

"When are you going to tell Legolas?" Asked Eleniel.

"I'm going to tell him at dinner tonight. We are going down to the river for our six month anniversary, that is ifI feel better. Look at me now, I feel great!" All three of them laughed and hugged.

There came a knock at the door. Legolas opened the door and looked at Lindariel. "Hello ladies," he said. "Do you think that we could speak in private?"

Both ellith nodded, hugged Lindariel, and left.

Legolas made his way to the bed. He took Lindariel's hand and kissed it. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better, thank you," she said happily. "I think I can still go to the river tonight."

Legolas smiled. "That is wonderful. I have something to tell you at dinner."

"I have something to tell you too," she said. Legolas helped her out of bed and they both dressed for that evening.

* * *

Dinner that night was very romantic. They ate and danced under the boughs of the looming treees. Lindariel was having the time of her life and Legolas was hating himself for having to spoil such a wonderful evening with his news. He knew that he would be leaving soon and he had to tell her.

"Lindariel," Legolas began. "I love you, I've loved you since I met you but I was too proud to admit it. We both were. But look at us now." Lindariel smiled. "This world is becoming a very dangerous world again, Lindariel. Orcs are attacking more frequently, as you know, and Mordor has been acting up. Things were not helped with the escape of Smeagol, he has no doubt already reported to Sauron's forces." Lindariel's smiled turned to a frown.

"What is it that you are saying?" She asked.

Legolas took a deep breath. "My father came to me and Suiadan and told us that Lord Elrond is holding council in Rivendell, and I told father I would go."

Lindariel looked at him. "Its just a meeting though, right? You'll be back, right? Soon?"

"I do not know, my love," he said.

Lindariel stood up. "Can they not send another? Suiadan, Eruaran, somebody else?" Her voice seemed frantic and Legolas became alarmed.

"What is wrong Lindariel? Is there something amiss? What has happened to you? I thought you would understand why Suiadan couldn't go. His wife is pregnant!" Legolas yelled.

"So am I!" Lindariel yelled back.

Legolas was shocked. Did he really just hear that? "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant Legolas," she said. "I was waiting to tell you tonight, I just found out this morning when Faelwen brought in a healer. He told me that I was pregnant. That was the reason I was sick," she said. "See, Legolas, you can't leave now! I need you here with me!"

"I have to go," he said sadly. "I must go. I made a promise. Oh Lindariel." He gathered her up in his arms and held her close as they both wept with sadness. He wanted to stay and be with her, but he had to leave.

"When will you leave?" She asked, tears running silently down her face.

"In about three days," he said. "But I will write to you once I get there. I promise."

This was not how she had planned it. She expected them to rejoice instead of crying with each other about it. "I will write to you too," she said. "Fear not, I have Eleniel to help me."

"I know," he said. "I just want to be there for you as well."

"I know," she whispered. "I know." That night they stayed in each others arms both refusing to let go. Both afraid that if one of them let go that they would never see the other again, a night that which they hoped would never end.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating but I promise it won't happen again.

Enjoy!

The Double Edged Romance

Chapter 19

The last three days Legolas and Lindariel spent with each other seemed to go quickly. Before she knew it, she and Legolas were saying their farewells at the outskirts of Mirkwood.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Legolas said to his wife as he held her in his arms. "I will write to you once I'm in Rivendell."

"Give Arwen and Elrond my love," Lindariel said. "I haven't seen Arwen since last year."

"I will," he said.

"You take care of yourself. Don't try anything dangerous either," She said.

"I won't," Legolas said. Tears began to fall down her face. Legolas brushed away her tears. "Don't cry my love. I will always be here for you." He too wanted to cry, but held them back with as much energy as possible.

"I know," she said. "It's just that I finally had you, and now I'm losing you."

"Not forever, not for long. You need to take care of yourself as well. You need to take care of our child."

"I will," said Lindariel. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. He kissed her. "I must go." He let her go and got on his horse.

Lindariel grabbed his hand. "Be careful." He nodded and his horse began to run. Lindariel watched him ride out into the sunset and when he disappeared she got on her horse and slowly she made her way back.

Back in her room she laid on the soft bed. But it was cold and lonely without Legolas there beside her. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Lindariel, still laying on the bed.

"Miss," said Raina, "There is a letter for you."

"From whom?" Asked Lindariel with curiousity.

"From Lady Galadriel," replied Raina. Raina handed Lindariel the letter and then left. Lindariel sighed. After finding out she was with child, she wrote immediately to her aunt. She had given it to the fastest rider they had in Mirkwood to make sure it arrived there fast. Surely Galadriel already knew about Legolas.

_My Dearest Lindariel,_

_I am so sorry about Legolas. He is a good man and the Valar are with him. But I am glad to hear that you are with child! You will make a wonderful mother as I already know you make a wonderful wife. Your Uncle and I miss you perhaps, you can come and visit us before you start growing. I know that will make Celeborn and I most happy. Please think about it and send us your answer before the end of the month._

_Yours,_

_Galadriel_

Lindariel thought about what Galadriel had said. Come home and see us? When I am with child? Would that be wise? Lindariel sighed. She longed to see Galadriel and Celeborn but still... She touched her stomach were the baby was growing. Would she be able to risk her life to see them? Galadriel would not ask her to come if she thought it too dangerous for her and the baby. Lindariel decided to wait until she got word from Legolas.

* * *

Legolas was nearing the outskirts of Imladris. They had finally made it after so much traveling. Legolas motioned to move forward to his company. Soon they would be safe behind the walls of Rivendell. He decided the first thing he was going to do was find Aragorn. 

Inside Imladris a young elleth took Legolas' horse. "He needs water and something to eat and rest." He told her.

She smiled and curtsied and took the horse to the rivers edge.

"Legolas," Legolas turned to see Aragorn walking towards him. Legolas smiled to see his friend. "How are you friend?" Aragorn asked as he hugged Legolas.

"Good," Legolas answered, feeling some happiness that he hadn't felt since he had left Lindariel. "And you?"

"Well enough," Aragorn paused. "And what about your wife? Have you two worked out your differences?"

"Yes, actually... things were great until now," Legolas looked at Aragorn seeing that he was clearly confused he explained that Lindariel was with child and that Lindariel was not happy to know that Legolas had to leave for Imladris.

"I am sorry my friend, but I am glad you are here, as is Arwen. Come with me to find her, she has wanted to ask you how Lindariel is doing."

Legolas smiled and together Aragorn and Legolas walked to find Arwen.

* * *

The end of the month was coming quickley and soon Lindariel will have to send Galadriel her decision. She still waited for Legolas' letter to see what was going on. She sat in the library opening different books and reading parts of them but she could not stay comited to one book. There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," she said sadly.

"Milady I have letters from Imladris, from Legolas and Arwen," the ellon said.

Lindariel jumped from her seat and snatched the letters out of his hand. "Thank you, you are dismissed." He bowed and closed the door behind him. Once he was out of sight she tore open the first letter.

_My dearest Lindariel,_

_I have missed you so. But hearing from Legolas that you are with child filled me with much unspeakable joy. A baby! How wonderful. I am deeply troubled Lindariel. Father wishes me to go to the undying lands and now so does Aragorn, but I do not want to go and leave him! I do not know what to do. Aragorn says that there is nothing for me here, including him, but I can see that he does not mean anything he says. He says this becuase he loves me and wants the best for me, but when will he understand that he is all I need? Write to me soon._

_Love,_

_Arwen_

She sighed, poor Arwen must be deeply troubled since she is in love with a human. What will she do? She opened the next letter.

_My dearest wife, Lindariel,_

_I have seen Aragorn and Arwen which have brought my spirits up a little since I left you. I hope you feel well. I have to tell you that I will not be returning for a while, for I am going on a dangerous trip to Mount Doom to distroy the ring. The ring is in the hands of a hobbit. I pity him. Aragorn will be coming and so will a dwarf. I do not know why a dwarf most go, he will only slow us down. Take care of our child and take care of yourself. I love you most dearly and deeply and I will be home as soon as possible._

_With all my love,_

_Your devoted husband Legolas_

He would not be returning and his life was on the line. Her heart was slowly breaking. She needed Celeborn and Galadriel, she needed her aunt and uncle. She had made her decision, she would go to Lorien. She would go home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

I am sorry for not updating and I really can't make any promises but I'll try harder to do better... sorry.

The Double-Edged Romance

Chapter 20

The journey to Lorien was dangerous, but luckily she made it with no bumps or scratches. Many people back at Mirkwood did not want her to go, including the King and Queen, Faelwen, and Eleniel. But she insisted upon going. Now she was home sitting outside on a bench in the Lady's garden. She promised to return to Mirkwood before the birth. She placed her hand where the small bump had formed. To think that she was with child amazed her.

"There you are," said Lady Galadriel coming from the path. "I've been looking for you. How have you been feeling?" Galadriel sat by her and put an arm around her neice.

"I am well. Just tired and maybe... a little sad, but happy as well." Lindariel gave a weak smile. "I miss him you know."

Galadriel smiled. "I know you do. Just like anyone who loved their husband would when he goes off to war. He loves you, too. I know these types of things, just like I know he would give anything to be here with you. You are not alone you know. There is Arwen who too is hurting."

"Did a letter from her come today?" Asked Lindariel.

"I wondered when you were going to ask. Yes it did, it is waiting for you in your room."

Lindariel excused herself and got up to return to her room to read and write back to her dear friend.

Her room was just how she remembered it. The light that was hitting her desk from window above her bed. The rows of books that were lined on her bookself near her desk and her nightstand. Where a candle sat. The letter was placed on her desk. She sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Lindariel,_

_The leaves are changing here in Rivendell. I've missed you so. I am glad that you are home but I wish you were here with me. I am going to Valinor, Lindariel, I am leaving on the last ship out. I wish you would come with me. I miss all the things we did together, playing in the sunshine or getting scolded when we missed supper or got our clothes all dirty. I miss those days. I miss the days when we laughed together or smiled together. But I am afraid that we will never be able to do those things again. I love you my dear cousin and even though I am not leaving yet, I feel like this is our final farewell._

_Yours,_

_Arwen_

Tears fell from Lindariel's eyes. The world was no longer a wonderful place but a dark and evil one full of dark and evil times. The elves were decreasing in number every day. Would she ever be happy again? Would she ever see her husband again? She did not know and if so it didn't seem like anytime soon.

* * *

Later on, she decided to take a walk before dinner. She felt at peace and she even smiled to herself while taking in all the beauty. She ran into an old friend... Haldir. 

"Greetings, Lindariel. How are you?"

"I am well, and you?" Asked Lindariel. Haldir was still the same handsome, kind, and caring ellon since the last time they had seen each other.

"I am good as well, and a congratulations are in order for a little one is on the way!"

Lindariel smiled. "Yes, thank you. I am excited!"

"You must miss him very much," Haldir's voice was sympathetic.

"Yes I do. It is weird... not long ago I hated him, but now..." Lindariel didn't finish.

"I do not. As much as I had cared for you, I knew that I was not going to ever be with you. When Legolas came in the picture, as much as I feared to admit it, you two were similar and perfect for each other. Listen, Lindariel, there is something I must tell you."

Lindariel stopped and looked at Haldir. "Please Haldir tell me what it is. If there is something you need I might be able to help... I am your friend after all."

Haldir smiled. "Yes, you are my friend. I... I think I am in love."

This did not surprise Lindariel. Haldir was handsome and wonderful and he could have any elleth in the land. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Aerlinniel. She arrived from Rivendell with her father who is one of the new healers," he replied.

"If she has caught your attention then she must be wonderful," Lindariel was smiling and quite amused with her friend, and also happy for him at the same time.

"She is wonderful and I want you to meet her. Please say you will, soon?" Haldir asked pleadingly.

Lindariel was now laughing. "Of course I'll meet her. What do your brothers think of her?"

"They think she is beautiful, kind, free spirited and they also say she has a little bit of a temper, but that does not bother me, I used to be friends with you." Haldir's joke was very true, she did have a bit of a temper.

Lindariel smiled and nodded.

"I must be going but you will meet her soon I promise." Haldir and Lindariel parted and Haldir was gone. Yes, she was right, it was good to be home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

So I think that all who reviewed my last chapter are like the greatest people in this whole entire world... especially if they review this chapter. Please forgive me but I've been preparing for State for speech and I really haven't been able to think about anything else except grades. But I'm back... hopefully...

I would like to thank **not magical me, luvthefluff, HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030, Myri78, alfalfa7, **and** Elfluver13 **for reviewing.

_Wars may be fought with weapons, but they are won by men.  
- General George Patton Jr_

The Double-Edged Romance

Chapter 21

Lindariel was in her room writing a letter back to her mother-in-law in Mirkwood. She was assuring her that she would return soon and that both she and the baby were doing fine when someone knocked on her door. Lindariel stopped. "Come in," she said politely after putting herself into a much more lady like manner then she was before.

Haldir opened the door and bowed his head. "Greetings Lindariel," he said once entering the room. "I cannot stay long but Aerlinniel would like me to invite you to dine with us this night. What should my reply be to her?" Said Haldir in a mocking tone because he already knew the answer.

Lindariel smiled. "Tell your sweet lady that I accept her invitation and I will be there tonight."

"My lady will be pleased," Haldir replied.

"Where are you going that makes you in such a rush today?" Asked Lindariel.

"I must speak to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. I am leaving for the borders soon but I would like to have more men with me when I leave. Times are getting dangerous, Lindariel, and you will have to leave soon if you want to get back alive to Mirkwood without running into an orc problem." Haldir's face no longer looked happy but grew very serious, worry was written upon his face.

Lindariel knew she should be worried but for some reason she wasn't. She felt like something wonderful was going to happen soon and she anticipated it everyday. "No need to worry Haldir I will have many soldiers with me and I know that everything will be ok."

"How do you know?" Haldir challenged disturbed by her casual response without a trace of worry.

Lindariel shrugged. "I just have this feeling that everythings going to be alright."

Haldir sighed, obvoiusly not understanding her logic. I will see you tonight then. Now I must go." Lindariel and Haldir said their goodbyes and Haldir left her room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lindariel made her way to the familiar talan that she occupied before going to Mirkwood. She was nervous. Did Aerlinniel know about her and Haldir's past relationship? She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Only a few moments later a young woman about Lindariel's height and just a few years younger than she opened the door. She was very beautiful with her long black hair and her piercing blue eyes. Her smile seemed to bring out her youth. 

"You must be Lindariel," she said. "Come in." Aerlinniel beckoned her in and Lindariel walked into the talan. "It is so good to finally get to meet you, my lady." Aerlinniel curtsied.

"Please call me Lindariel." Aerlinniel just smiled and an uncomfortable silence fell over them until Haldir entered the room a few minutes later.

"Lindariel! I see you made it," said Haldir, walking over to give Lindariel I friendly hug. "You have already met Aerlinniel now I see. I hope you to are getting to know each other."

Aerlinniel nodded and said to Lindariel, "I believe that the food is done, so if you will follow me to the dining room where we will eat." Lindariel followed Haldir and Aerlinniel to the dining room. Much had not changed in Haldir's house since the last time she was there. When Lindariel was seated and Haldir was helping Aerlinniel bring in the food, someone knocked on the door.

Haldir set the plate down full of vegetables. "I'll get it." She heard Haldir go to the door and then the familiar two voices speaking to him. But before Haldir could respond they entered the room. The two voices belonged to Rumil and Orophin.

Lindariel gasped and quickly left her seat and ran to the figures just at the door. She through her arms around them both. "Rumil," she said giving them each an individual hug. "Orophin, its so good to see you again."

"Well, well Orophin is it just me or is Lindariel even more beautiful than the last time we saw her?" Rumil's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Why yes I believe so but if you ask me I believe that she might have put on a little weight while she was gone," Orophin said jokingly. Lindariel could only smile. She loved Rumil and Orophin they always made her smile.

"Haldir is someone here?" Aerlinniel stopped and saw Rumil and Orophin. "Oh it just Rumil and Orophin I should have known. Well I suppose you to would like to stay for dinner as well then."

Rumil smiled at her. "Why of course we would like to stay for dinner, Aerlinniel, how nice of you to ask us." Aerlinniel just smiled and went back into the kitchen to get more food. "She's a great cook," aid Rumil looking at Lindariel.

"We could eat here alot," said Orophin.

Lindariel laughed. "Oh you two haven't changed a bit." And she hugged them once again.

After the dinner they all retired to the living room. Rumil and Orophin were right, Aerlinniel was an exellent cook. They soon began talking about the past. Talking about childhood stories and trying to embarrass Haldir as much as possible was what the brothers were trying to do. Aerlinniel listened attentively and did not supress her laughter.

Aerlinniel was a sweet elleth and a very smart one as well. She could see why Haldir liked her so much.

"I remember when I once professed my undying love to Lindariel and then asked her to marry me," declared Rumil.

Lindariel laughed. "I remember that. I remember that you were very drunk and because I had helped you home you said that you wished me to marry you."

"Ah yes very drunk I was," Rumil agreed. "I believe I told you that we should go plan the wedding immediately and you told me to wait until morning."

"Yes," Lindariel said with a smile.

"You know you can still marry me now I'm free," Rumil gave her a mischevious smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already married and I have a child on the way." She patted her stomach to prove it.

"Ah yes tell us about you husband Lindariel," Orophin said. "I believe I got to meet him once or twice but what do you think?" Everyone was silent waiting for an answer.

She sighed. "Well Legolas is very kind, caring, smart, and charming."

"Now come on, don't be modest," Rumil said. "You're with friends now, tell us all about him."

Lindariel sat silently thinking about Legolas. He was everything she could ever want. She remembered his touch, his kiss, and how much she wished that he was with her.

Haldir must have sensed her sadness. "Now Rumil and Orophin I think you should leave Lindariel alone about her husband. He is going to war after all I'm sure that she doesn't want to talk about it." Haldir looked at her. How grateful she was to have such a friend. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain from where the baby was. She gasped and clutched her stomach.

Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, and Aerlinniel crowded around her. "Are you all right?" Asked Aerlinniel.

"I'm... but I think... I think I felt the baby move." Lindariel gave a weak smile as the kicking continued.

"I'm taking her home," said Haldir firmly. After saying her goodbyes to Aerlinniel and promising her that she would have tea with her before she left. Haldir and Lindariel walked side by side on the road back to her house. "Tomorrow I'm leaving for the borders again," Haldir said solemny.

"For how long?" Lindariel asked on looking him in the eye.

"I don't know but if you leave before seeing me please be careful," Haldir said. "I thought it was risky of you to come in the first place but now leaving is much more dangerous."

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Lindariel said but she knew that no matter what she said it wasn't fine. "I'm just curious, but does Aerlinniel know about... us?"

"Yes," Haldir said. "I told her about us and how you and I both realized that we were wrong and moved on with our lives." They had now reached the entrance to her home.

"And she's ok with all of this?" Lindariel asked nervously.

"If she wasn't they she would have never allowed me to invite you over." Haldir replied.

Lindariel was relieved. "Good, I really like her, she seems nice and I'm happy for you."

"As I am for you," Haldir gave her a hug good night as he began to walk away. That night she sat awake wanting to talk to Legolas. Where was he? Was he still alive? Would he be home for the birth? The baby suddenly moved again. Lindariel just smiled. She could only hope. She drifted off to sleep a little later.


End file.
